


SCREAM QUEENS

by Jackieshalom02



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Bad Decisions, Banshees, Bisexual Female Character, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hogsmeade, Implied/Referenced Torture, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Original Character-centric, Plot Twists, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Scars, Sibling Love, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Unrequited Crush, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackieshalom02/pseuds/Jackieshalom02
Summary: "I'm something."Marauders Era.James Potter x fem!ocMinor! Bellatrix black x fem!ocSlow burn
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> The youngest Evan's sister, was always a bit of a trouble maker. From a young age she was constantly up to no good, pressing pieces of chewed-up gum in her elder sisters hair when she had her back turned, laughing as she screamed and squealed. Painting across walls with her fingers covered in blues and purples, sparkling eyes alight with mischief, even when her mother and father scolded her, mind constantly going onto the next trick and scheme.
> 
> It was a surprise when they found out about her magic, a lovely surprise that soon turned into mounting horror, once the girl realised just how much she could do, the world at her fingertips and all she had to do was wiggle them. She had once transformed poor Petunia nose into that's of a pig, that snorted everytime she cried, it had taken her father a week of bribes to get her to transform it back.
> 
> It was a blessing in disguise when she went off to school, hand in hand with her best-friend, who had promised that she'd keep the girl out of trouble, with no such luck. Her trouble-making personality is what probably, truly resulted in her getting expelled from her old school and transferred to Hogwarts. But with the new voices in her head, becoming somewhat friends with a group of pureblood slytherin's and a boy-band gone wrong named the 'marauders', she's finding it harder and harder not to let go and scream.

Rose Evans, dressed in what she thought, was an appropriate attire of black, sighed, her breath hitching as her friends and herself shared one last goodbye before she was sent to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. It was a strange feeling, a mixture of regret and loss, even though she and her friend regularly made jokes about burning this place down, she hadn't really wanted to go. 

"I can't believe you're being expelled from Beauxbatons."

Viola whimpered, her voice that was usually so perky and high-pitched sounded raspy and wrong, her crystallised blue eyes welling with unurshed tears as her lower lip wobbled. Rose was swept with a whirlwind of guilt for something she couldn't control. So instead, she shrugged her shoulders carelessly, trying to play off her emotions to comfort one of her oldest friends. 

"I know it's not fair, but it will be alright. Hogwarts could be fun you know? New places to see, new food to eat, new people to annoy."

She winked with a small smirk, and that seemed to have done the trick as Viola laughed before reaching forwards and hugging her once more. Rose groaned, pretending to be annoyed but wrapped her arms around her tightly with a small sigh, breathing into her hair and emitting her smell into her memory as she thought of all the trouble her group of misfits got into, and felt her eyes begin to sting unpleasantly.

"It's not going to be the same without you, who's going to help me blow up the toilets?"

Another friend of hers had sniffed, Andrea, her golden eyes filling with tears as she reached up with her dark hand and wiped at them agressively. Rose resisted the urge to reach out and cuddle into the tall girl, knowing they both somewhat despised physical contact, it was a miracle to even see her having emotions.

"Oh please, Like you need any help causing an inconvenience to everyone, you're a horrible influence y'know." Rose replied, prying off Leila's thin arms from around her neck gently and grinning at the witch in front of her, the taller girl snorted, and punched her friends arm softly in responce. Rose took a quick glance at her watch, and resisted the urge to sob, it was almost time to go, her eyes took a quick sweep around the courtyard, to see if the final part to her group would show but they hadn't, it was expected obviously but it was always nice to hope. She sighed and turned to her friend with one last, sad smile. 

"I'll owl you two all the time, and you know, you're always welcome to stay at mine in the summer."

They smiled and nodded before pulling her into a tight group hug, Rose chuckled softly as tears slipped out of her bloodshot eyes without permission, knowing that she wouldn't be seeing them for a long time, squeezing them tightly before slowly pulling out of the hug, lingering slightly in the warmth of their hold.

"I've got to go, bye guys."

She whispered softly, throat tight as she turned and walked up to the headmistress's office, not looking back, knowing that if she did she would start crying even harder. So she sniffed, rolled her shoulders once, twice before straighting them, and holding her head high, refusing to show weakness as she opend the mahogany doors in front of her, rusted with age. 

"I'm here."

She called, strutting in with a overly fake smile that was easy to spot on her features, she truly hated the woman, and everyone knew it. The teacher looked up boredly, glasses dangerously low on her hooked nose as Rose has entered, before standing up from her desk calmly, though the thinning of her lips didn't go unnoticed.

"Miss Evans, I trust you are you ready to leave?"

She sneered, her face screwing up tightly and Rose was quickly reminded of a overly obese bulldog she once saw with Andrea when they were out shopping, she quickly shook the memory out of her head, not wanting to laugh and instead rolled her deep set green-eyes and smirked.

"Have you ever heard of the expression 'if the wind changes, your face shall stay like that'? Which would be rather unfortunate, given the circumstances of you already looking like a cow."

The headmaster glared at the girl in front of her and snarled, literally snarled like some sort of rabid animal, before stalking over to Rose and grabbing onto her arm with bruising force. Rose whimpered, and tried to shrug her away, only to have her magic intervene, sending her teacher flying backwards into a wall due to her lack of control. 

"Oops."

Rose muttered as her teacher stood shakily, leaning against a bookshelf as her sharp eyes glared over to the strawberry blonde and stormed over angrily as if she hadn't been the reason for the altercation, her foot steps echoing around the room. "You stupid, insolent, child!"

She roared, coming to a stop and towering over her small form, spit flying and nose flaring as she awaited a reply from the almost feral child, Rose smirked softly, never one to waste and opportunity to bully a teacher. "So, when was the last time you got laid?"

"Get out of my school!"

__________________________

Rose grunted as she fell out of the fireplace and onto the pattened floor under her, her face smushing slightly into the carpet, the friction causing her cheek to burn uncomfortably. The fire roared behind her as it turned from a startling emerald green into its normal firey amber.

"Ow."

She mumbled, unsticking her face from the carpet and praying that her makeup hadn't left a stain as she rose up from the hard, cold and very unforgiving ground only to see a man, who she assumed to be the headteacher, chucking at her. Rose froze like a deer in headlights before she started to brush of imaginary dust in a suprising show of embarrassmemt, cheeks and the tips of her ears flushing, then clearing her throat, somewhat awkwardly after she had finished, for once, not really knowing what to say.

"Hello, you must be miss Evans?"

The Head-teacher had seemingly taken pity on the small girl, thankfully, and Rose nodded with a small smile, straightening up and bowing her head to the older man sat in front of her, after all, she was a strong believer in respecting those who respected you. 

"I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore."

He annonced softly, though the power in his voice rang through, Rose nodded her head again, feeling very much like one of those bobbing head figurines that Andrea had been so obsessed with, her room had been practically a museum of the silly things.

"Well then-" He clapped his hands loudly, his eyes twinkling from behind his moon speckled glasses. "Lets see which house you belong too, then you can head over to the feast, and reunite with your sister." He stated before standing, showing off his somewhat impressive height and linking his arm through Rose's, leading her over to a hat. She frowned and hoped to gods above, he wouldn't make her put the hideous old thing on. 

"Go on, put it on."

The gods were dead. Obviously.

Rose hesitated and chewed at the skin on her plump lips before shrugging, reaching out to feel the cold and crumbling brown leather of the hat, and placing it onto her head, trying not to think about why it smelt so sweaty and stale. It sat there for a minute as she glanced around awkwardly, wondering if this was a prank. "Now what?"

'Well, well, well what do we have here? Another Evans?'

Rose was not proud to admit that she had screamed so loudly she cracked the window in front of her as she felt the hat begin to move around her head, dropping low and murmuring to her softly. 

'Oh don't be scared, I won't harm you, silly girl. Now what house should you be in? Oh I see you're quite a powerful witch, very powerful indeed. Hmmm you're loyal, quite like a huffulpuff, never outing your friends when you were caught in a prank, that's a very good quality to have, is it not? 

You're also quite intellegent and witty, your small little mind mapping out escape routes, excuses and pranks most would think impossible for you and your friends to succseed in.

Oh! But no, those houses won't do for you, not at all, not while you're oh so ambitious my dear, I've never seen so much, all the things you want to do, and you plan to do them all. You'd do so well in Slytherin, very well in slytherin indeed. What to do, oh what to do with you.'

The hat mumbled, Rose could feel it moving around on her head, faster then when it first was placed on her head as searched for answers, occasionally humming to itself softly, before suddenly stilling and going silent for a couple of minutes, which by the way, was making Rose very nervous before it shouted out strongly. 

"Better be Gryffindor!"

Professor Dumbledore smiled softly, icy blue eyes crinking in the corners, showcasing his wrinkles proudly, it was the type of smile that made you feel in the presence of a grandfather, not a teacher. Rose smiled back, though she didn't actually have a clue what was going on. 

"Ah Gryffindor, I was hoping you would be put into that house, you'll fit right in, especially with your sister by your side."

He leant down and plucked the hat from her head with a beaming grin, walking back over to the display to put it down gently. As his back was turned, Rose quickly reached up and patted her poofy hair back down with a scowl, he might as well of electrocuted her, her hair was so static. After placing the hat back on the shelf, he turned to face her, smiling at her struggle before waving his hand, and the hair straighted with ease, causing Rose to sigh in relief. He glanced at the clock on the wall before gasping slightly. "Well Miss Evans, I believe its time you run along and join the feast."

He told her, Rose shot him a grin and went to turn out and leave before his voice called out again. "Oh, and by the way, I didn't tell the students you were coming. Something told me you'd want to make a...Dramtic entrance?" 

He asked with a wink, Rose laughed loudly and straighted her tie, which she noticed had turned red and gold with a grin.

"Dumbledore my dear, you postively read my mind."  
_____________________________________

Dumbledore had walked her down, arm linked through hers gently as they conversed softly, talking about her numerous adventures in her old school before he left Rose outside the doors of the great hall, shooting her one last twinkling wink as she grinned, luckily the girl didn't have to wait long, as she heard her que from his echoing voice.

"Now students. There is a new pupil joining us today, and obviously, not part of the first years. She has already been sorted and told the rules of Hogwarts, so please give a warm welcome to, Rose Evans."

He started to clap, and others soon followed, though she could hear whispers and talking break out throughout the hall. She smirked, bottling her nerves before straightning her robes and strutting in. Everyone's heads quickly turned to look, but she didn't have eyes for any of them, oh no, she was searching for a certain redhead, the only reason she had really agreed to coming to this school, and she found her staring at her, with a face so like her own, with pure shock on her features.

"Hello sister dearest, have you missed me?"

Rose asked with a grin, staring at her sister who had the exact same button nose, and the barely noticible freckles across the apples of her cheeks just like she did. Her sister who she had missed more than words could say.

"Rose?"

Lily breathed out, not quite a gasp, but not truely lound enough to be a whisper, her face frozen before she grinned brightly and tackled her into a hug, making Rose loose her balance as she hit the floor with a grunt. They both shared a quick giggle, before Lily stood up, pulling her sister up beside her, and hugging her tightly again as Rose rolled her eyes and allowed it, she had almost forgot how touchy Lily could be.

The school quickly grew bored of watching the two, and turned back to their food and conversations, though a few kept glancing back over to the siblings who hadn't taken their eyes or arms off of each other. 

"What on earth are you doing here?

Lily finally asked, unwinding her arms from around her smaller sisters shoulders and instead pulling her hands into her own. Rose pulled a face and cleared her throat, knowing her sister wouldn't be too happy with the choices that had lead her here, though, then again she shouldn't be too surprised really. 

"There was a small, totally blown out of proportion, accident in my potions class." 

Rose mumbled, averting her eyes and refusing to look into Lily's calculating ones, finding it scary how much her sister could look like their mother sometimes.

"In other words, you blew it up. On purpose." 

Rose winced and laughed somewhat awkwardly, before trying to rectify the situation with what she did best, Jazz hands, cheesy smile and big ole' puppy dog eyes. "In my defence, I was left unsupervised?" 

Her best left her with a bruised shoulder, where her taller sister had hit her, and the terrifying image of her sister's angry face. The correct responce to that, would of been to apologise, Rose knew this, she really did, so she can't help but wonder why she thought calling her sister a 'little bitch' would end in anything other then being attacked with series of slaps and a dead arm.

"Hello Lily flower, my love, aren't you going to introduce me?"

A voice interupted the violence, Lily had suddenly scowled, and actually looked like she would rather drown Rose than introduce her. With that in mind, Rose turned to look at her saviour only to see the three most beautiful boys she had ever seen in her short life, and a cute adorable one trailing just behind them.

"I don't introduce disgusting little toe-rags, to my lovely and easily manipulated sister, Potter."

She snapped, glaring at tallest one, who Rose guessed must be Potter, who had extremly messy dark hair, that stuck out in all directions, making his look somewhat electrocuted, a dimpled smile and slightly crooked glasses resting upon his tanned face. In other words, hot. 

"Oh come on Lily flower, I need to meet my future in-laws, why not start with your sister?"

Potter grinned, Lily practically snarled as she pointed a long finger in his face with a few choice words that rhyme with ducking and a few other words that would probably be best not to mention to her mother, lest she find out her precious Lily is actually quite the demon. 

Rose turned to the boy next to her, a boy who was quite lanky in stature, with dirty blonde hair and somewhat endearing scars marring his gentle face. The reason, Rose found the scars endearing and not in fact unnerving was the boys eyes, he had such warm, and kind amber eyes. 

"Are they always like this?"

She asked, with a quirked eyebrow, the boy flushed at the attention before grinning, shooting his friend a quick look that could be only described as affectionate, who was staring at Lily with a love-struck grin as she shouted at him. 

"It's getting worse with age to be honest with you."

He sighed, shaking his head in mock disappointment. Rose laughed, before holding her hand out to the boy, who was quick to place his taunt and scarred hand into hers. 

"Rose Evans."

"I know."

Rose raised an eyebrow as the two shook hands, almost for a full minute and fighting the urge to laugh the whole time as the boy grinned and didn't saying anything else as he stared at her, seemingly in a world of his own as he mapped out her pretty features and seared them into his mind.

"Am I going to get your name? Or shall I just call you overly enthustiastic hand-shaker whenever I see you?"

He flushed again, and quickly yanked his arm away with a sheepish smile, while Rose grinned at him, hoping she hadn't offended him. 

"Remus Lupin."

He introduced, properly. Rose smiled brightly, "Nice to meet you Remus Lupin, a very cute name, for a even cuter boy I see." She said with an overly dramatic wink, causing the boy to let out a rumbling laugh, the type that vibrated from someones chest and washed over your ears like honey. She started at him for a second before slowly adding things up in her head. 

Scars, only and new, many mostly looking like deep, gaping claw marks. A small hint of a bite mark, near the base of his neck, hidden by his robes. Pale skin, deep purple bags under his kind eyes, a small limp she had noticed when he had walked towards her, and of course, the smell of wet dog.

He was a werewolf, if there anything trauma taught you, it was to recognize the signs of the things that traumatised you. Or perhaps that was just her. 

The other boy had walked out from seemingly nowhere, with jaw-length dark hair, Aristocratic features and was, overall extremely aesthetically pleasing to look at. He wrapped his arm around Remus's neck and sent Rose a wink and flirty smile.

"Remus, my buddy. Aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely lady?" Remus sighed and rolled his eyes, shrugging his arm off and giving Rose an apologetic smile. 

"Rose, you have my deepest apologises for this, but this is my friend, Sirius Black." 

Rose smiled at him, as he, what she could only describe as swaggered over to her, took her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckes with a sleazy smile, while Remus groaned, hand coming up to slap against his own face, embrassed of his choice in friends. "I'm sorry, do you have a map? Its just I'm getting lost in your pretty green eyes."

He whispered flirtatiously, Rose quirked an eyebrow and shot a wink at Remus over his shoulder who tilted his head, obviously confused. 

"I don't seem to have a map for that, though I do have one that could help you find your way to a decent pick up line." 

Sirius blinked, a silence taking over the space before Remus burst out laughing beside him, clutching his stomach as he leant on a mousy looking boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who was also giggling behind his hand. Sirius pouted and sulked off to a corner as Rose was filled with a sense of pride. Something told her he wasn't rejected often and good gods did she love being the one to do it.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

After Black's horrible attempt at flirting with Rose, and after Remus's had almost fell down laughing at him, the boy Lily had called toe-rag, which Rose didn't even know was an actual word, and other horrible names that would be best not to mention, he turned to Rose and held out a large hand, that looked rough with calloused skin. 

"Hello there, apologises for the small domestic, my name is James potter, soon to be Evans, and you are?" 

Rose raised an eyebrow at his hand, debating shaking it before taking a quick glance behind his shoulder for her sister, only to see she had dissapeared into thin air. Oh. OH.

These guys could be murderers for all she knew, Rose thought, and she had just been left here with them, for gods sake, her sister had been arguing with the unfairly large and unfortunately, handsome boy standing in front of her, looking close to blows and she decided to leave her vertically challenged sister alone? What an asshole.

"Where did my sister run off to, Potter?" 

She asked, the 'toe-rag' frowned to himself and muttered under his breath 'do they not hear the James in front of the Potter?' Before turning around and staring at the space where Lily used to be. Used to being the underlined word. 

"Huh. Did not notice her leave."

He mumbled, mostly to himself before turning back around to Rose and smiling a smile that would make most girls swoon, in an effort to become friends with the girl, thinking that if he could get at Evan's on his side, the other would soon follow. All the while Rose was trying to hide her awe at those damn cheekbones that could cut a man. Oh bad thoughts, very bad thoughts happening right now.

"Do I get to know the name of beautiful red-head in front of me, or do I have to ask Remus?"

He asked, while 'kill bill sirens' activated in Rose's head as soon as he had finished his sentence. She hoped to the god's above she did not hear that boy say what she just thought he said, her eyes narrowed softly. 

"It's strawberry blonde."

Potter squinted his eyes, his eyebrows creasing the space between them as he glanced at the boys behind her who shrugged individually in responce, though Remus had done so with a sly smile on his face, before he turned back to the girl, running a hand through his already messy hair. 

"I'm sorry, your name is strawberry blonde?"

He asked, pure confusion is his tone, face twisting to match it. There was no way someone named their child that, right? Then again, muggles were quite strange, perhaps it was a common name?

"My hair you idiot! My hair is obviously strawberry blonde."

"That makes a lot more sense."

He told the maurders behind her, before looking at the girl in front of him apologetically, though there was a hint of amusement in his whiskey-coloured doe eyes, holding his large hands up in surrender as Rose eased her glare slightly, but only slightly. 

"I'm sorry. It was an easy mistake to make."

Potter grinned almost stupidly, but something told Rose it was more of an act while she rolled her eyes, glancing over to Remus who smiled, cheeks flushing a deep pink as she winked over at him before her eyes flickered back to Potter with a raised brow.

"Yes, course it is. Now if you'll excuse me I need to find my sister, but it's been so great to meet you."

She told him sarcastically with a obvious fake smile before twirling around, hearing Potter stutter as her hair whipped him across the face before strutting off. 

"You still haven't told me your name." She turned back around to see Potter looking at her with a somewhat hopeful look in his eye, probably hoping to have at least one Evan's actually enjoy his company, Rose sighed and turned her back to him once again, calling over her shoulder to him.

"Bond, James Bond."

She listened to Remus snort loudly, while Sirius turned to Potter and mutter that he seemingly has no luck with gingers. Which Potter was quick to correct with Strawberry blonde, causing Rose to smile softly, unseen by the little group. Oh, she thinks she's going to like them. 

She walked down the corridooe fighting down the urge to shout, here Lily, Lily, Lily, knowing she wouldn't appreciate it but also knowing it would be funny. She walked past some students who either smiled at her while waving, some nodded at her or sneered at her, to which she replied with a roll of her eyes. 

Making eye-contact with said sneerer, she made a show of sticking her middle finger up and not looking where she was going, crashed into a soft body and hit the floor with a grunt. 

She looked up to see a pale-faced girl with almost wild untameable curls framing her face aggressively, which she didn't actually think was a possible sentence and yet here she was. The girl had such cold black eyes, with a dark sneer curling around her lips, and twisting what would be a very pretty face. 

Behind her, looking like a boy band gone wrong was two, rather pretty blondes, who looked like something foul had been shoved under their upturned noses, and another dark haired boy that looked suspiciously like Black, who was staring at her with an expression of upmost boredom. Something else to notice was the silver and green ties they wore which Rose fancied alot more than her red and gold, the green would of really brought out her eyes. 

"Watch where you're going, you dirty little mudblood."

The girl hissed, voice hoarse and scratchy, glaring down at the strawberry blonde as she struggled to get up, and out of the rude witches space rolling her eyes, the group turned and began to walk away, though that didn't stop Rose from opening her mouth, if theres one thing she's not, it was a pushover. 

"I'd much rather be a mudblood, than a curly-haired entitled, little bitch."

She snarled at their backs, the group froze and turned back, but it was the dark-haired girl that stalked forward, venom churning into those charcoal eyes. 

"What did you just just say to me, filth?"

She whispered darkly, her fingers clenching into her robes, where Rose guessed her wand had been carefully concealed, but she wasn't scared, she had danced this dance many times before, she was a muggle-born witch, she had faced alot of blood-purists, it wouldn't start affecting her now. 

"Oh, please don't tell me you're deaf, I wouldn't want to have to repeat myself through sign." 

The hauntingly beautiful dark-haired girls eyes flashed dangerously, looking more demon than girl, while the three behind her watched the battle of wits quite like a tennis match, their eyes flittering back and forth between the two. "You obviously have no regard for your own life. You're a disgrace of a witch, you are nothing but a filthy little muggle that had no buisness talking to your superiers."

Rose almost rolled her eyes and yawned, but instead she smiled, all sharp teeth with an even sharper mind. "You keep saying that word like its supposed to bother me. I know my worth, anyone elses opinion, especially someone like yours, doesn't matter to me." 

Something changed in the dark witch's eyes, and the male blonde, taking her silence as running out of words to call the muggle-born witch in front of them opened his mouth to resort with something cruel, only for her to push him back slightly with her hand. 

"Well, you are certainly a brave little mud-blood aren't you?"

She asked almost softly, her eyes flickering over her face, searching for any sort of weakness in the girl, but finding none, which made a slow, lazy smirk pull up her features. 

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Rose replied, staring at the witch with a sense of foreboding, she much preferred it when they were arguing, this felt like a different sort of vibe. The girl suddenly let out a short mad-like cackle, that made the hairs on the back of Rose's neck stand up. She took another glance at the muggle-born before figuring 'why not'. 

"My name, is Bellatrix Black."

Rose stilled for a moment before sending her a nod, not having a clue what was happening but thinking it would probably be easier to just go along with it, after all it's how she got through life anyways, winging it. "Rose Evans, certified Mud-blood." 

Bellatrix cackled again, and Rose watched a group of younger students scurry away from the noise with frightened eyes and tails tucked in between their legs, she couldn't blame them, she wanted to join them.

"You're funny Evans, I must admit." 

The blonde girl behind her swallowed before stepping up from behind her, knowing from the tone in her sisters voice when she was in a good mood. And somehow, the red-head in front of them had put her in a good mood and descided to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Narcissa black, this is my bethrothed, Lucius malfoy."

She told her softly, intertwining her arm through her boyfriends, forcing him to step forward, which he did with a sneer and a small nod in Rose's direction. The boy, who bore a striking resemblance to Sirius, walked forward with his hand outsretched.

"Regulas Black."

He told her, Rose nodded and gave her hand, which he gave one single, sturdy shake before dropping it with a polite smile. His eyes glancing over to Bellatrix in interest who hadn't turned her attention away from the strawberry blonde.

Rose glanced at the three once more, before desciding to push her luck and ask, somewhat sheepishly to the group. "I don't suppose you know how to get to the Gryffindor common rooms?" Rose was suprised when she was answered, more suprised at how civil the tone was, and even more suprised it was the dark eyed Bellatrix. "Just carry on walking until you get to the moving staircase, like the name suggests it moves, then there shall be a portrait of a fat lady, in which you give the password." 

She told her, Rose thanked her before nodding her goodbyes and turning to leave to group and forget the encounter through alot of therapy. Only for a snow white hand to be clasped around her wrist in a vice-like grip. 

She turned sharply to look at Bellatrix, wondering if it was a fight she wanted after all, who, realising she had the strawberry blondes attention, removed her hand from her wrist. She looked at her nails boredly and stated calmly "You will be sitting with us at lunch, tomorrow." 

"That sounded awfully alot like an order."

Rose said with a raised eyebrow, Bellatrix smirked at her and shrugged. "Take it as you will." before stalking off with her group in tow. Rose stared after them for a moment before shruggimg herself and walking off into the direction she had pointed. This was going to be interesting.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

Rose wasn't having a good day, or a very good night. Her roommates, who she would be sharing her room with for the rest of the year, were bitches, actually calling them bitches, she thought, would be an insult to dogs.

They had gone through her bag, looking at her clothes, going through her makeup, looking at the books she brought with her and 'accidently' breaking a bottle of shampoo that fixed split ends and straighted it beautifully, it had been a parting gift from Andrea, who was always better at potions though Rose hadn't liked to admit it. 

Her roommates had spent the next hour trying to get bee's from out of their backcombed hair, screaming all the while, with a simple spell from Rose's wand. The very memory brought a smile to the girls face, if there was one thing she was actually good at, it was revenge. 

Rose found Lily shortly after meeting and pranking the people she would be sharing a room with. Lily hadn't appreciated the small hex that her sister had performed in revenge for leaving her, in which whenever Lily opened her mouth, sound effects from a fart machine would come out. Instead of being in awe of Rose's spell-making, Lily had thrown her book at her sisters head, which resulted in Rose levitating a first year and using it as some sort of battering-ram into her sister, causing her to be sprawled across the floor while the young boy had walked off, dazed and quite confused by his involvement.

Now, the two were facing each other, Rose's hex on her sister having long since worn off with one of lily's small friends named Alice, trying to make the two apologise. The two glared at each other before Rose descided she still wasn't done. "Fight me, you sloppy bitch."

Lily instantly lunged for her, face twisting into a snarl, aiming for pulling her hair only to be pulled back by her other friend, a pretty blonde by the name of Marlene, who rolled her eyes at the two, obviously knowing what a sibling rivalry was.

"Okay Rose that's enough, say sorry to your sister, right this instant!"

Alice shouted, temper wearing thin as she glared at the two, even going as far as to stomp her little foot. She would make an excellent mother, cute and small but terrifying. Rose thought with a shiver before desciding that it was probably easier to apologise. 

"I'm sorry I bit you, and pulled your hair, and punched you in the face." She told Lily, intentially leaving out the hex, which had been hilarious and she refused to apologise for something so funny. Lily narrowed her eyes, knowing that she had done so to be annoying and fought of the urge to just body-slam her sister into the couch. 

"Okay, now hug it out."

Alice beamed, proud of herself but still with a hint of warning in her eyes, Lily sighed before she she reached over and wrapped her arms around her sisters neck, resisting the urge to start strangling her."This isn't over."

"Bring it lily-flower."

They pulled back with smirks on their faces, after all, who doesn't love a little sibling riverally.  
_____________________________________

Rose groaned as she felt her shoulder being shaken, no doubt by one of her brave roommates trying to rouse her from her sleep. She swatted blindly at the hand, her face morphing into a scowl, burying her face into her pillow with a groan

"Unless the school is on fire, kindly fuck off."

She snapped, voice slurred and sluggish, before rolling over, tugging the sheets over her head and snuggling deep into them with a sigh, trying to fall back to sleep as she heard her roommate leave her be, giving up on the lost cause and afraid to be hexed once more. She had almost completed her mission to dreamland, until she felt footsteps metaphorically shake the ground, then felt the covers being ripped from her loose grip. 

"Bloody hell."

She screamed in shock, eyes wide and fearful, voice rising in a pitch so high only dogs would be able to hear it. In the common room below her, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin shared a wince. Rose lifted her arms up to cover her chest, athough she knew she had a large jumper covering her small frame as she glared up into the annoyed eyes of her sister, wondering why on earth she had missed the brat. "I could've been naked. Pervert." 

"Stop being a drama queen."

Lily resorted, already fed up of her dramatics, before walking over to her wardrobe and starting to pull out her uniform and laying it out for her at the bottom of the bed, knowing Rose wouldn't of done it herself as she had shared a room with the lazy slob, all the while Rose blinked at her sleepily. 

"How did you even get in my room?" She asked with a yawn, rubbing her hands into her eyes to brush away the sleep and fighting the urge to look in a mirror, knowing her hair was probably closely resembling a nest of some sort. Lily let out a snort as she then walked over to her sisters trunk, and began pulling out the books she'd need for the day ahead. 

"Your roommates let me in, I think they thought you were dead."

Rose rolled her eyes and slowly stood up, yawning again and started to push Lily out of her room. Ignoring her sisters protests until she suddenly stopped and went limp, using her weight and height to her advantage as she started to fall onto her smaller sister who grunted. 

"Can't- move- gravity's increasing on me."

"No it's not."

Rose shouted laughing, trying to push her upwards but strugging, her weight sagging into her and making them both slowly lower to the floor, the two trying to hid their giggles as they grunted, enjoying the bonding moment between the two, as they usually didn't have much time to at home. 

"Yes it is Rose. The same thing happened yesterday."

Rose laughed, and the last of her strength left her, she couldn't hold her sisters weight any longer and descided she might as well subject herself to the horror by letting Lily fall on her, who did so with a 'oof' as the air left her body.

"You butt is crushing me." 

Rose giggled as she pretended to struggle underneath Lily, who laughed and yelped when Rose managed to hit her in the sides before tiring of it and allowing Rose to kick her out.  
_____________________________________

Rose stalked the hallways with a look that could kill, a manta in her head of 'I hate everyone, I hate everyone with a burning passion.'

She had put her hair into a messy bun, too sleep deprived to even try and sort it properly and had put on the stupid school uniform, which by the way, she now found hideous, where was the flavour? There was so flavor in this outfit. It lacked some luster. She shook her head with a grunt, she had to focus on trying to find her way to breakfast.

Thankfully she had memorised her timetable, thanks to the help of Remus, who had sat next to her in the Common room and helped her along with Potter and Sirius, apparantly Peter, the small boy, had gone up to bed. 

Remus had told her where to go and how to get there and how to avoid peeves, a mischievous ghoul who like to prank new students, while the other two boys had really been no help at all, instead doing crude expressions of the teachers which had the four of them giggling and getting off track, or instead telling the girl about the different prank they had played while Rose made mental notes, enjoying their company just like the though she would. 

Eventually the four had grew tired, and Rose had tiredly agreed to meet them for Breakfast, though now, it looked like she was going to miss it. When she had finally went downstairs, Lily was no where in sight and neither were the three, well four if you count Peter, boys she was quickly becoming fond of. 

So she had descided to follow her instincts, which ever since a certain night, had become pretty much always right. Now, dear readers, you may be wondering what night and because I have no real clue how to put it into the story, I might as well tell you.

Rose's...friend, had heard scratchimg on the walls outside of her room, and given the fact she was a curious witch had gone out to investigate, seemingly ignoring the full moon, even though she knew about the werewolf infestition, in the forest a few miles down.

So Rose being the loyal idiot she was went after her, all Rose truly remembers is seeing the werewolf chasing her, and next thing she knows she's rugby tackling the werewolf, her friend screaming in anguish as the wolf bares down on Rose, snarling before it all turned black. 

Rose had woken up in hospital covered in bites and scratches, everyone was expecting the girl to turn because well everything was pointing in the direction that she was going to. Her injuries had healed completely in only two days, which obviously wasn't normal, even for a powerful witch but when the full moon came, nothing happened so they thought the poor girl finally got a lucky brake, then again so did she. 

But then though she doesn't really know how to explain it without sounding insane, she had felt something begin to bubble up inside of her, like a warning or perhaps a calling and she had screamed. Unfortunatly, at the exact same time her division teacher had a heart attack.

The whole school heard her screaming, and the ones closer to the infirmary, had to be given medical attention, due to the shattering glass windows and the fact their eardrums had burst so violently, they had bleed and deafened. Thats why Rose truly got expelled, blowing up the potions room is correct, thought it wasn't the reason. Her friend had never really forgiven herself, and locked herself away from her. 

The bell signalling that lessons were starting shook Rose out of her dark thoughts. Rose groaned, guess she would just have to go without today. She continued to make the noise as she made her way down the corridor, remembering her first lesson of the day was Defence Against the Dark Arts, her favourite lesson back at her old school. Though she continued to mutter angrily under her breath, as her tummy rumbled with the lack of food.

She finally got to the class only to realise it had obviously already started, due to the booming voice shouting intructions and wanted to throw up, her hand getting sweaty at the thought of people turning to look at her, especially this early in the morning. 

Closing her eyes tiredly, she knocked gently and walked in, and sure enough, everyone turned to look at her, Potter waved with a obnoxious grin with the other three behind him rolled their eyes with smiles on their faces, she noticed Sirius holding a small package in his hand and when she looked at it, he shot her a sly wink. 

"You must be Miss. Evans, I had hoped you would be like your sister, I assume I shall be disappointed?"

The professor called out, staring down at her with a displeased frown, Potter frowned at the teacher, and after sharing a smirk with Remus began chewing on paper to form a spit ball, to defend her honor. 

"Most people usually are."

She told him sarcastically, the students started to snigger and Rose heard Lily sigh in disappointment, but honestly Rose couldn't care less, she wasn't going to let anyones opinions get the better of her.

"Choose a seat, and be quiet."

The professor growled at her, she rolled her eyes befire letting out a snort when a spit ball hit the man in the eye, she made eye contact with Potter who shot her a wink as the Proffesor began to shout at him. She turned around to see Alice and Lily waving at the empty seat next to them, and she went to walk over until she caught Bellatrix's eyes, who nodded to the empty seat next to her, and Rose quickly changed her course.

Whispers and gasps broke out as she sat down next to her, throwing her bag down and leaning back onto the chair, propping her short legs up against the table as Bellatrix smirked. "Already in trouble I see, good to see you aren't a bore like your sister."

She cackled, Rose rolled her eyes with a shrug. "What can I say? For some odd reason, teachers despise me."

Rose told her, causing Bellatrix to cackle again, she chuckled as she took her wand out and magicked the stuff out of her bag, preparing herself for the lesson. She looked over to see Potter looking at her in betrayel, so she shrugged in responce, giving him a cheesy grin with jazz hands, causing him to snort quietly. 

She then made eye contact with Remus who smiled softly and she was quick to return it, when she looked at Sirius he blew a rasberry before throwing the package at her. She quickly caught in and looked at him in mistrust and he mimed opening it with a smirk. Sensing her unease, Remus nodded to show it was safe, and she sighed before opening it and feeling her fondness growing, inside was a few slices of toast, a sausage and a slice of bacon. She looked over to them and mouthed a 'thankyou' as they smiled. 

She looked over in Lilys direction and almost screamed, she was giving her famous 'the look' look. And in her little sisters eyes it was the most terrifyingly thing ever eyes ever did see, Rose gulped as Lily put her finger to her neck and slowly dragged it across her skin.That could only mean one thing, Rose, was beyond screwed. 

"Your sister looks like sunshine personified." 

Bellatrix whispered, close to Rose's ear, who yelped in responce and shot her a glare. "This isn't funny, she's going to kill me, I might as well write my will now."

"Stop being such a drama queen."

Bellatrix told the girl with an eye roll, though the small twitch of her lips told the girl she found her somewhat amusing. But of course, she'd never admit it, just enjoy the girls silly antics from afar. 

"Yeah, you keep rolling your eyes maybe you'll find a brain back there." She snapped with a grin, suddenly she felt a stinging hex hit her leg causing her to yelp and quickly push them under the desk, rubbing the pain away, she looked down to see Bellatrix's wand in her hand pointing it at Rose's pale legs with a smirk as she laughed, not a cackle but a real laugh and Rose couldn't help but smile.

"When I'm dead I want highway to hell playing at my funeral, okay?"

Though Bellatrix had never actually heard of the muggle song, the title of it left much to the imagination, which caused her to laugh once again, this time Rose joining her, while the teacher yelled at them. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

When lunch finally came around, after a long day of her and Potter, Remus and Sirius, sending small enchanted pieces of parchmemt to each other with crude jokes to try and make the others laugh to get them in trouble. Rose didn't think she'd ever felt more relieved in her life, the small breakfast Sirius had given her wasn't enough for the hungry girl. 

Rose found that she shared all of her classes with the group of four boys, which she got on quite well with, shockingly, though after getting told off twice in a row for something they did, she had to fight off the urge to kick them. And she had quite a few classes with Bellatrix, who had rolled her eyes but didn't try and stop Rose's fun throughout the day. 

Bellatrix had quickly lauched onto Rose's wrist when they were walking inside the great hall, after the marauders had made the mistake of inviting the girl to join them for lunch, only for Bellatrix to show out of nowhere and glare at them with enough force that Peter had started crying, and the other three had been forced to comfort him. 

Rose had tried to help, really she did, but had been dragged off quickly, and with an apologetic shrug had allowed herself to be dragged over to the slytherin's table with a small smile to show her amusement. 

As the two got closer to the table, very few slytherins looked up from their food to sneer and whisper unsavory word under their breath, to which Rose rolled her eyes but they were quickly silenced by Bellatrix's harsh glare. But most of the slytherins ignored her and went along with their business, a few of them even smiled at the girl welcomingly, and a few more give gentle waves. 

Rose took the seat next to Bellatrix, well she had been pulled down into it, the dark-haired girl was almost freakishly strong it was slightly unnerving. Before rolling her eyes as began to pile on food onto her plate, Bellatrix's other friends began to sit and join them.

They all fell into conversation easily, making sure she was included with gossip about some of the teaches and students, which suprised the girl, though some of them were still quite closed off, and some even suspicious, they weren't downright rude. 

Thought that might of been because Bellatrix had taken up the glare she had when Rose first met her, making sure everyone that wasn't in her inner circle wasn't looking their way or questioning why a gryffindor muggle-born was sitting with them. Rose stared hard at the little group around her, laughing at a joke she had just told, and wondered why many people, including her kind sister, had described Slytherin as the 'evil house'. 

She was brought back to the conversation when a girl who's name she was sure was Malia, though she couldn't be sure as she had spaced out, ask rather snottily "How bright is your lipstick?" Rose glared over at her, she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Bellatrix's fist clench as she reached into her robes to grab her wand, only stopping, in shock more than anything else when Rose placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"Brighter than your future, obviously."

The slytherins around them, who had heard Rose's quip began to giggle, while Malia rolled her eyes. Bellatrix smirked at her, and moved her hand underneath the table, where Rose couldn't see and performed a quick spell, sticking the girl to the seat. 

"So Bella, what do you do for fun around here?"

Rose asked turning her full attention to her, Bellatrix quickly stuffed her wand into her robes and smiled innocently, well as innocently as she could. "Bella? I suppose I can allow it, and well, I suppose theres hogsmeade?"

She told her, a thoughtful look coming across her pretty face, nose scrunching slightly, they turned their attention on everyone else as they nodded saying it would be fun apart from Lucius, he just rolled his pale eyes and said that he had nothing better to do, smartass.

"So tomorrow at like 10? We can meet outside the great hall, right after breakfast." Rose said with a grin, rubbing her hands together, she had heard of Hogsmede in her sisters letters, and the thought of all the sweets made her mouth water. 

"We need permission slips, genius. Plus lessons will be starting then."

Lucius drawled calmly, causing Rose to roll her eyes with a huff "Exactly. Ever heard of skipping blondie? Plus, we can just sneak out."

She argued, thinking back to the times she and her friends would do the exact same, heart giving a small twitch as she reminisced, Regulus nodded to himself before annoncing to the group thoughtfully, "It could work. Apart from filch, he's guarding the only two exits with that bloody cat, the only people who know about the secret passages are my brother and his friends and only Gryfindors can get into their dorm."

Rose pretended not to notice the flinch Regulus gave when he mentioned his brother, and made a mental note to ask about it later.

"Well then, guess its handy to have a Gryfindor in your corner."


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

After lunch she immediately set her plan into action, rushing to the toilets before lunch and pressing a pale powder into her flushed skin, making her look pale and I'll before walking sluggishly back to class, pretending that she was having horrible period cramps, even going as far as so clutch her stomach and cry out loudly, with tears welling up in her glassy eyes.

Remus had looked incredibly worried and before she left handed her some chocolate, which made the girl feel incredibly guilty, with the other three looked more disgusted than concerned. Though, Potter had given her an hankerchief, though she had no idea why, she supposed it was the thought that counted? 

Anyway as soon as she was given the all-clear from the now blushing teacher, whom she hadn't yet learnt the name of, she stealthily made her way to the Griffindor common room. The fat lady turned to look at Rose in confusion as she stopped at her portrait.

"Shouldn't you be in classes?"

She asked with narrowed eyes, Rose tucked a strand of her strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear and smiled apologetically. "I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, its just that I left my potions book inside my room, Is is possible I can go get in, ma'am?"

Rose told her sheepishly, with a blush steadily rising to her cheek as she smiled at the portrait innocently, her eyes flickering in mischief.

"Of course dear, whats the password?" The portrait asked gently, preening slightly at being called ma'am. Rose smirked slightly, knowing that face worked every time before whispering, "Hogsmede." 

The portraits door swung open and she quickly hurried inside, saying a quiet 'thank you' before closing the door shut behind her. Rose smiled to herself, looking at the empty room before glancing towards the boys dormitory and beginning to jog up the stairs. She paused as soon as she got there, there was a lot of doors, a lot more then she was expecting. Okay, think about this, where would the most popular boys in the schools room be?

She questioned, she jutted out her hip and folded her arms before placing a hand over her eyes and playing 'iney, meanie, mione, moe' in her head. Knowing it was childish but, well, its not like anyone was here to see. 

As soon as her hand landed on a door she walked over to it glancing in at it carefully, nope, this door is way to clean, she thought with narrowed eyes.

She opened it quickly just to make sure but found probably the cleanest room she have ever seen. She closed it quietly, there is no way in hell that room was theirs, Potter looked like the type to have his underwear hanging from his ceiling fan. 

She thought about it before shrugging and ran in zig-zag pattens and opening every door that she could find, this probably went on for five minutes, the teacher must think she's drowned in her own puddle of blood or something.

She groaned and slammed her head against the wall angrily, frustration mounting, before pulling back sharply and holding her head in pain. Bad idea, really bad idea.

"Why did I do that?"

She whimpered, before glancing at the door closest to her, could she be so lucky? She walked closer and tilted her head in confusion. Who the hell were Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail? Perhaps it was the boys, Rose didn't know anyone else dorky enough to nickname themselves something so stupid.

She shrugged her shoulders and opened the door. As soon as the door opened she was hit with the smell of wet dog, cheese, deodorant and a woodsy smell, yup this is the room, she thought with a wince.

She quickly closed the door behind her and started to walk around the room, there was four beds, one had all sorts of sweet rappers around the bedside table and scattered around the floor. This must be Peters.

The other one was extremely neat and tidy, with a set of books on the end of it on his chest/box thingy and what smelled like chocolate bars under the pillows. That one is probably where Remus sleeps.

The third one had Sirius all over, it wasn't messy but you wouldn't call it tidy either and of course had the over-powering smell of sex on it. Rose grimaced, she didn't even want to know how many people Sirius has had sex with although she was sure Remus is one of them.

She turned to the fourth bed, this one must be Potter's, it was tidier than Sirius and Peters but not as tidy as Remus. There were posters all around his wall of Quiditch players and suprisingly a set of books on his bedside table.

She shook out of her deductions and began to think, The boys aren't smart enough to remember all the secret passages so they probably would of wrote it down.

The question is who would keep it? Not Peter, he would either loose it or eat it, probably not Sirius, she doesn't think he is ready for any sort of responsibility, so that leaves Potter and Remus. It makes sense, she thought, Remus is obviously the smartest in the group and Potter seems like the mother-hen/ ring-leader so it would have to be one of them.

She started to check Remus's first, making sure that after she so much as moved something by a inch, that she put it back exactly where she found it. He seemed the type to notice such things. She even read through all the bits of spare parchment but she couldn't find anything, like seriously na-da.

She sighed angrily before getting up from where she was crouched down and began to search Potter's bed and let me tell you it is not as tidy as it lets on.

There was chocolate frog packets, dirty socks, dirty underwear, dirty everything. She made a noise of disgust before putting the covers back and searching under the pillows.

She quickly pulled it back out when she felt something slimy stick to her hand. She screamed when she seen the green gloop begin to crawl up her hand, she started to shake and wiggle trying to get it off her hand until eventually it let go and stuck onto the ceiling, just above Sirius's bed, oh let's hope that doesn't drop back down during the night, else he'd be in for a horrible surprise.

Rose sat on the edge of Potter's bed and clutched her head in her hands defeated. She glared angrily at the floor until she noticed something strange.

Bending down on the floor, she took a closer look, there was a space on the carpet just under Potter's bedside table that was slightly upturned, showing the floor of wood underneath, A secret compartment.

Would you look at that, they're smarter than she thought. She reached under and pushed the piece of carpet away and pulled the small latch to open it. Inside there was a few dungbombs, some chocolate frogs, what looked like a book about becoming a animagus and a cloak and some spare parchment.

She frowned and reached for the parchment and taking it out and placing it in front of her. It was completely blank, she groaned and began to search for her wand only to realise she had left it in her bag.

Shit, she placed her hand over the parchment and took a deep breath in, "Show me your secrets." She whispered, her eyes flashing, as words began to form on the paper and she eagerly read it.

"MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOD AND PRONGS CONGRATULATE YOU ON FINDING OUR MAP, BUT SADLY YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT YOU CARROT-TOP. MR MOONY PRESENT HIS COMPLAINTS THAT YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE IT WOULD BE THAT EASY AND TO KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT OF OTHER PEOPLE BUSINESS, MR PADFOOT AGREES WITH MR MOONY AND WOULD LIKE TO ADD THAT YOU ARE A GINGER GIT. MR WORMTAIL ALSO IS CONFUSED ON HOW AN IDIOT LIKE YOU EVEN FOUND OUR MAP. MR PRONGS BIDS YOU A FAREWELL AS WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT YOUR EYES ARE very green, GOODBYE!"

She stared in shook at the parchment for a few second before letting out a loud groan, this is ridiculous, narrowing her eyes and thinking to herself about what spell could even open this. Before her eyes went wide, looking up from the map and grinning. Rose placed the map on Potters bed before closing her eyes and concentrating on a spell she and her friend had created, a long time ago when the two were bored, a simple spell that could let them see into the objects past, just for a few moments, but that was all she needed. 

She gasped as a moving pictures formed in her mind of Potter and his friends hiding under a cloak probably in third or forth year. Remus shuffled closer to Potter and tapped his wand against the map and whisperer "I solemnly swear, I am up to no good." 

She opened her eyes as she was taken from her vision and smirked, she grabbed hold of the map and muttered the magic words and watched happily as a map of hogwarts appeared, she stared in awe at the map, you could see where everyone was, nevermind just the secret passages.

How the fuck did these four boys make this map? She laughed in disbelief, before memorising a couple of the secret passages before placing the map back, She did a once over the room to make sure everything was where they left it before running out of the dormitory and into the common room. She picked up a random book that was lying on the table and walked out, cheeks flushing and eyes taking on a die-like innocence.

"What took you so long, dear?"

The fat lady questioned suspiciously, life with the four marauders having raised her metaphorical hackles, Rose stared at up at her guilty "I am so sorry, its just I couldn't find it and then I started to panic because I didn't want to be shouted at on my second day and oh, I am really sorry for any problems I caused, please forgive me."

Rose sobbed, as crocodile tears welled up in her eyes, The fat-lady panicked "No, no it's alright dear, don't cry, it's okay there is no need to apologise you didn't cause me any problems, dry your eyes and go to class before you get in trouble and if the teacher shouts at you I will just shout back at him louder okay?"

Rose giggled and nodded, pretending to dry her eyes before telling her a quick thanks and walking to class, a small smirk fitting over her features.  
_______________________________________

What Rose unfortunately didn't know is that she got so caught up in her own excitement, she forgot to say the magic words to close the map so others can't see it.

A mistake that the Marauders will most likely notice and one that Remus will be most likely be able to sniff out the perfume that was scented all around the room.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

Bellatrix and Rose were sitting peacefully at the Slytherin table, soft smiles on their features as they conversed, waiting for their friends arrival as they had quickly ran back to their common room to get changed, excitement in all of their features. It wasn't often they decided to cause a little trouble, so why not make the most of it?

"I can't believe you actually managed to find a secret passage. How did you do it?" 

Bellatrix asked, grinning at the red-head with something akin to pride. She had made the right choice in befriending the little muggle-born, she had already proven she could be quite handy. Rose chuckled to herself, cheeks flushed from the the thrill of going outside and enjoying some bonding time with her new friends. "Sorry Bella, a magician never reveals her secrets." 

Slam!

Rose gasped aloud, jerking backwards and almost falling off the table, unaware of Bellatrix's arms that had quickly moved to catch her. The two hands that had slammed harshly against the table, lead up to a very angry looking Potter, who's tie was slightly askew and strong eyebrows practically pressed together and the rest of his gang standing behind him. 

"Hello Potter, Black, Lupin and...I'm sorry Peter, I don't think I was told your last name?"

He opened his mouth to answer, eyes innocent, only to have Sirius clamp his hand over his mouth with a scowl while Potter hissed through clenched teeth. "Don't change the subject Evans, we need to talk. Privately." 

He didn't really give her much of a choice , grabbing a suprisingly gentle hold of her arm and was in the process of pulling her up only for Bellatrix to grab a tight hold of his wrist, and from the wince that took over his face, was not as gentle as his.

"Get your slimy hand off of her Potter, or I'm going to hex you into the next century." She snarled, face twisted into a angry glare, eyes blazing as she started to dig her nails into his arm harshly, smirking cruelly at his wince of pain, but just wanting him to let go and leave.

Rose had to hand it to him though, he didn't let go, stubborn bastard.

"Bella, that's enough. Why don't you go and get ready and we will all meet at...um...you know, the place."

Rose told her, eyes flickering to where the boys stood before gently pulling Bellatrix's hand off of Potter. The dark-haired witch searched her eyes for something for a few moments before nodding, shooting one more waring glare at the group in front of them before stalking off.

The five quickly following her out of the great hall, but changing directions last minute, Rose still being pulled behind them until they were stand in an archway, only then did Potter let her go with a scowl on his face.

"So, whats this about, boys?"

She asked leaning against a pillar, expression aloof and unconcerned while burying the feelings of guilt deep, deep down inside her where everything that wasn't hunger or anger lay untouched. Was it healthy? Probably not. Was she going to stop? Nope. 

"What the hell were you doing in our room, Evans?"

Potter snapped angrily, expression unchanged from the moment he interrupted her, the boys had formed a half-circle around her, blocking all sides to escape, she tilted her head to the side and grinned. "I don't know what you are talking about, sweetheart."

Potter growled, annoyed at her playing dumb when it was obvious the strawberry blonde was anything but, he knew she'd got into their room and somehow knew about the map and how to read it, he moved forward, with the intent to call her out only for Remus to hold him back quickly, not wanting the girl to feel threatened as he realised what this looked like. 

"Really Potter, growling at me? I thought that was Remus's job?"

They all froze, Remus had gone pale, hand slacking from where it was wrapped around Potter's bicep, eyes wide as he stared down at Rose, Sirius was the first to snap out of it, expression quickly going on the defensive as he took a quick glance around. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he spat shakily.

"Oh, you know, the fact that once a month Remus turns into a giant fluffy wolf that cooks bunnies in his little werewolf oven, does that sound familiar?"

She questioned innocently tilting her head with a smug grin, knowing their weakness and attacking it viciously, until she seen Remus's face, he looked close to tears, visibly shaking and sweating nervously and felt her stomach twist in guilt. That wasn't fair, she shouldn't of said that, she had allowed her prejudice to take hold and that's not who she was. 

"I apologise, that wasn't fair. I'm not going to tell anyone Remus."

He stared down at her, obviously not believing her, scarred and looking every bit the broken boy he was, she felt another lurch hit her stomach. "Why not? I'm a monster."

Rose couldn't help but snort, and people call her dramatic.

"You? You're a monster are you? Please. I've met monsters before, real monsters and you definetly aren't one, you fold your socks Remus, I know, I've seen your room, excuse me if I'm not trembling at the sight of you." She paused, eyes flickering up to meet his eyes fully.

"I won't say anything Remus, you can trust me." 

All four boys stared down at her suspiciously, all narrowed eyes and hunched shoulders, causing her to roll her eyes, even though she found it cute. "If we can trust you, tell us why you were in our room." Sirius snapped, still on high alert, obviously protective of Remus, they all were from the looks of it. 

She sighed through her nose. "Look, Bellatrix and I wanted to go to Hogsmede, but I was told that you were the only one who knew the secret passages to get there, so I went through you room and I found your map."

Remus stared at her, eyes saying everything that he didn't, while Potter scowled openly and snapped "If you had asked us, we would of told you, Rose." 

She was hit with another wave of guilt, and looked at her pretty black shoes, clenching her jaw and her hands that were shaking at the sides of her before looking back and the betrayed faces of the boys who'd really been nothing but welcoming. 

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know for sure, I thought it would be the easiest option."

The four moved away from her, and conversed between themselves quietly, taking quick glances at her, though Remus hadn't took his eyes away from her, one question echoing in his head before desciding is was now or never. 

"How did you know? That I was a werewolf?

The other three silenced, Sirius pressing his hand onto Remus's shoulder comfortingly while, Potter crossed his arms and hissed. "Well? You heard him."

She paused, eyes clouding over with memories of snapping teeth and agony-filled screams before she visibly shook herself out of it. The boys exchanging looks of confusions, she let out a shaky sigh and with a moment of hesitation, she lifted her sleeves up showing the bite marks and deep scratches that had faded into scars, covering her arms to the point where it looked like something out of a butcher's shop.

She heard a gasp, a grunt and a sniff, but she couldn't see who was which as she looked over their shoulders. She hated this, showing her weakness, her scars, but she knew it hadn't been fair what she had done to Remus, and she would of done anything to make it up to him.

It was Potter that shook out of it first. 

He took her arm in his hands carefully and brought her arm closer to his face for inspection. She shivered slightly, finally looking down as his thumb began trace the outlines of the deepest scar on her wrist, causing goosebumps in its wake. He looked up at her, his eyes sorrowful and as they travelled across her face. "I'm sorry" 

He finally mumbled, reconising the scars, from looking at his best mates for years on end, and knowing the gruesome facts of the matter.

The other three formed a tight circle around him, and each traced her arm with their eyes. Remus inhaled sharply, and came to the same conculsion as Potter had and looked up at at her "You're a werewolf too?"

He asked somewhat hopefully, but at the same time not hoping this fate upon anyone, especially not someone who didn't deserve it. Rose shook her head which caused his shoulders to sag, with relief or disappointment, he didn't know.

"I'm not a werewolf, but I am something, I just don't know what yet."

There was a moment of silence, before her words finally clicked into place.

"What do you mean you don't know what you are? How could you not know?"

Potter asked Rose as she pulled her arm reluctantly out of his grip, feeling him grip tighter for a moment but then allowing it, she quickly began to roll down her sleeves, catching a glimpse of the silver markings and hating how her eyes stung, before she turned around to walk away. Apparently they didn't get the message that the conversation was over as they quickly followed behind her, wanting to know more.

"It means, Potter, that I don't know what I am. I was attacked and didn't turn. Simple as that." 

Remus sighed and rubbed his knuckles against his forehead, feeling bubbles of resentment that she had somehow escaped this fate before pushing it down quickly. "It just doesn't make any sense, you were bit by a werewolf, how aren't you one?"

She growled under her breath, the whole incident was a touchy subject to her, she still had nightmares about it and this felt like the 19th question they've asked in the space of 2 minutes, and she didn't know why she told them. Stupidity? Probably. 

"I don't know." she snapped, her patience starting to wear thin, there was only so much she could take before she starting either crying or fighting. However, with the way her throat was closing up she feared it would be the former. 

"but why would you-"

"ENOUGH."

She finally shouted, Sirius let out a girlish scream before jumping up into Remus's arms who glared down at him in annoyance before dropping him down on the floor.

"Okay first of all, can we talk about this later or, better yet, not at all, because I've got places to be. Second, I have no clue what I am so stop asking 'how do you not know?' and 'are you sure it wasn't an oversized rabbit? because Its really starting to piss me off."

Her voice cracked at the end, and she quickly shut her eyes tightly begging herself not to start having a breakdown. They all stared at her with the 'deer caught in the headlights' look, before quickly nodding their heads, realising they pushed the girl a little more than they probably should of. She turned to walk off, but Remus's voice quickly stopped her. "When you get back, can we please talk about it?"

She turned to look at him, as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I've never had anyone to talk to about this, well-" and this he sent grateful looks to his friends behind him. "At least not someone who knows how it feels."

Rose sighed, before nodding gently, catching eyes with Potter once more, who hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she showed them her scars. She rolled her shoulders, once, twice before straightening them, then spinning around and walking to the common room to get dressed.  
_______________________________________

"Pst, Bellatrix. Regulus? Narcissa? You there?"

She whispered into the dark, eyes flickering from place to place as she tried to find them, before a pale hand shot out of the shadows and grabbed a tight hold of her arm and dragged her into a cupboard. 

"Ow Bella, that is my arm and guess what? I'm attached to it." 

The red-head snapped only for Bellatrix's hand to quickly wrap itself around her mouth. "Would you shut up? Proffessor Dumbledore is right around the corner." She angrily whispered, Rose narrowed her eyes before sticking out her tongue and licking a saliva-filled stripe up Bella's hand. Said witch let out a surprisingly girly shriek and fell backwards only for Regulus and Lucius to catch her quickly and push her back up, exchanging amused looks as they did so. 

"You licked me, you actually licked me, with your tongue. What would you have done if I had shit on my hand?"

She asked, furiously scrubbing her hand against her pants and glaring down at the strawberry blonde who rose an eyebrow smugly. "You shouldn't have shit on your hand in the first place."

"Don't tell me what to do with my life."

Lucius rolled his eyes, and sighed impatiently, already sick of the two and knowing he'd have to deal with their shenanigans all day. "Would you two hurry up and make-out already? Because I don't want to listen to this lovers quarrel."

Bella shoved him into the cabinet behind him and whisper/shouted "She has already 'made-out' with my hand and it was not a feeling I would like to live through twice."

"Wha? Am I not good enough for you?" 

Rose asked offended, jerking her shoulders as her face twisted, she was a catch, like a total catch, Bellatrix spun around to face her and pointed a finger in her face angrily. "We are not having this argument again, Rose." 

The red-head huffed to herself, before opening to door slowly and making sure the coast was clear, "Follow me if you want to live." Rose said, mostly to herself with a sly grin before running the best she could in her heals down the corridor. She heard Bella call her name and the hurried footsteps following her through the secret passage and into the new world.  
_______________________________________

"Well, that was fun."

Rose mumbled referring to Bellatrix, Regulas and herself eating too many chocolate frogs and each taking turns throwing up while Lucius laughed and Narcissa held their hair back, honestly that girl was such a sweetheart. Bella groaned from where she was perched up on Regulus's back, who had sighed and eventually just picked her up after listening to her complain about her upset stomach. 

"I hate you, so much." 

She moaned, causing Rose to snicker, unlike herself, Bellatrix couldn't handle her chocolate. "Lucius is the one who dared me to eat all those frogs, you didn't have to join me."

Bellatrix glared before burying her face into Regulus's neck. Rose laughed again, before her eyes became clouded, stopping dead in her tracks. Everyone slowly came to a stop when they realised that their new friend wasn't following.

"Rose, are you okay?" Narcissa asked gently, walking forward and placing a hand on her arm, exchanging looks with Bellatrix who had been lowered to the ground next to her, the boy behind frowning.

"We need to leave."

Rose whispered, feeling something begin to blossom in her head. A waning, perhaps or a calling, that something was going to happen, and that something was building up inside her throat, whatever it was there was only one thing that would follow. Death.

"We need to leave now!" 

She shouted but it was to late, a shrill voice shouted out "Avada Kavada.", and a flash of green light flashed infront of the group of five, before it could touch them, Rose tackled them to the ground and layed over them, protecting them from the blast, uncaring about herself. 

The sound of a dead body hitting the floor. Panicked shouts. The sound of someone crying. Bella's panicked voice in her ear. Silence.

And then she screamed.


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little chapter from Bellatrix's point of view.

Bellatrix glared from her perch on Regulas's shoulder, looking over at the strawberry-blonde, who laughed loudly and carelessly, cheeks flushed from the cold wind but her beautiful eyes shining brighter than anything she'd ever seen. Her chest gave a particular sharp twist from her heart, and she quickly buried her head into Regulas's neck, to hide her blushing cheeks.

They continued to walk forward, spirits high from the adrenaline of skipping and from the good time until they all noticed that Rose was no longer following them, instead staring into nothing. Narcissa jogged until she was next to her and asked if she was alright softly, exchanging looks with Lucius who stepped forward with heavily-veiled concern.

"We need to leave."

She suddenly whispered, still staring blankly ahead of her, Bellatrix slowly climbed off of Regulus's back and walked towards her slowly, not wanting to startle her.

"We need to leave NOW!"

She shouted before a voice screamed out "Avada kavada." And a flash of green light flew towards them. Bellatrix froze, not knowing what do do but grunted as she was tackled to the floor with Narcissa, Lucius and Regulus falling beside her with a body laying over them, protecting them from the deadly blast. Bellatrix's head turned and that's when she seen it, Rose's strawberry blonde hair laying on her arm.

She turned her head fully, to see the body laying over them was Rose, her eyes closed, and mouth set in a thin line, she had protected them, seemingly without though. Bellatrix's heart gave another painful twist. 

The sound of a dead body hitting the floor. Panicked shouts. The sound of someone crying. Bellatrix's panicked voice shouting Rose's name. Silence.

And then she screamed.

They all quickly covered their ears as the impossibly loud scream echoed in their brains, falling to their knees as all around them people were falling down covering their ears too, the scream wasn't natural, that much was obvious. It was so loud Bellatrix was sure even Hogwarts heard it.

Not knowing what else to do, Bellatrix stood shakily and without a moments hesitation threw herself at the small witch, gathering her up into her arms as her own heart began to beat irregularly. "Its over Rose, its over."

The red-head sobbed and held onto Bellatrix tightly before going limp in her arms, the dark-haired witch m slowly made her way to the floor until she was kneeling onto it with Rose's body in her arms and her pale hand tangled at the hair at the back of her head, crushing the small girl into her neck protectively.

"What the bloody hell was that?!"

Lucius shouted, hands slowly coming down from where they were clasped around his ears, leaving his skin a flushed pink, Bellatrix turned her head around to glare at him, not wanting the girl in her arms to panic. "I don't know, now shut up." 

He scowled back at her in return but spun around and helped Narcissa up off the floor and brushed the snow off her quickly, eyes scanning for any injuries. She smiled at him softly before seeing Rose in her sisters arms and gasping before throwing herself down next to them

"Is she okay?"

She asked, lower lip being gnawed on softly, hands reaching out to touch her before seemingly thinking better of it. Bellatrix shrugged her shoulders, before pulling Rose's head away from her so she could see her face, Narcissa brushed her red hair away from her forehead before her hands over her mouth in shock, Rose's face was incredibly pale, with dark circles forming at an incredible pace under her eyes. She was already sweating furiously, and Bellatrix instantly knew she was in trouble.

"We have to get her back to Hogwarts, and to the infirmary."

Regulus told them, standing just above them with anxious eyes, all seemingly ignoring the threat that had been on their lives in favour of caring for the small girl in front of them. Lucius walked forward, taking his cloak off and wrapping it around Rose's limp form, before pulling her out of Bellatrix's arms and into his, gently. They all stare at him in shock causing him to scowl.

"What? Were you planning on us dragging her back?"


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

Rose whimpered at the pain of her own exhausted muscles as she was awoken from her unconscious, she heard a startled gasp before she was lifted slighly and pulled up into a bone-crushing hug. The smell of vanilla invaded her nostrils and she allowed a soft smile to cross her features as she buried her face into their shoulder.

"Lily."

Rose breathed softly, Lily nodded as she sobbed and held onto her tightly, Rose wrapped an arm around her, considering her other one seemed to be restrained, and returned the hug the as best she could. "Whats with the tears, pervert? I'm okay."

Lily pulled back sharply and stared at her small sister with tear-filled eyes. "Okay? Okay? Rose, you've been unconscious for six days, we were all terrified."

"We?"

She asked, her voice slightly raspy, due to the lack of use and water. Lily looked to her left and tilted her head to it, causing Rose to follow her line of sight and felt her brows pull up in surprise. Sitting there was Bellatrix fast asleep, with her hand holding Rose's tightly looking like she hadn't slept or showered in days.

"She hasn't left your side since you were brought in, barely slept either."

Rose smiled gently and squeezed her hand before looking at Lily.

"And it wasn't just her, Potter and his friends have been coming in to check on you, so did Narcissa, Regulus and Lucius, its the first time they have been in a room together and haven't argued."  
She chuckled to herself and brushed her sisters hair out of her face. "We were all scared we were going to lose you."

Rose smiled again, before yawning tiredly, and glancing at the end of her bed and letting out a gasp, before coughing at the dryness in her throat once more. Lily quickly handed her some water which she gulped down, still staring ahead in shock.There were sweets, flowers, cards and a few balloons that said 'get well soon' Rose continued to stare, which caused Lily to chuckle.

"The flowers are off Remus, chocolates and balloons are of Potter, Sirius and Peter gave you some sugar quills, chocolate frogs and a card. Regulus got you some magic flowers that change colours based on your mood, Narcissa got you a new jacket, which, by the way, is groovy as hell and Lucius got you that balloon that says 'get well soon bitch'. Alice and I wrote you some notes for our classes."

She informed her, eyes twinkling with amusement as the fuss everyone had made over her sister, it was the 'Rose effect' she liked to call it, Rose blinked and blinked again, "Really?" Lily nodded, a bit red in the face off of talking too fast, and smiled.

"Bellatrix said that 'me gracing Rose with my presence is enough of a gift'." They both laughed before Rose turned her head to look at Bella, who was slowly starting to wake due to the commotion but had yet to open her eyes. "I'll just leave you two to it."

Lily whispered before kissing her sisters forehead and walking off, knowing that if Bellatrix caught her being soft with her sister, there was a large chance she'd get hexed by the violent witch. 

Bella moaned softly as she woke up, her eyes fluttering underneath her eyelids before opening and closing again with a sigh. She tightened her hand over Rose's softly, to assure herself she was there, only to feel her squeeze back. She gasped and shot up in a proper sitting position.

"Rose, you're okay?" She whispered, relief transforming her face, before she frowning and punching her in the arm. "You're an idiot." 

"Really? Just woke up and you're going to bully me." 

The two laughed quietly, before Rose yawned, apparently becoming conscious once more had taken alot out of her. 

"You should get to sleep." Rose snorted, feeling somewhat loopy though she didn't know why. It was a strange feeling, a mixture of feeling like she could fight ten men with her bare hands but almost throw herself off the astrology tower and make it out unscathed.

"You're bossy, and short." 

Rose giggled sleepily, the dark-haired witch sighed before reaching over and brushing the red strands of hair out of her face gently, with a soft look in her eyes. 

"And you're still drugged." She mumbled before leaning back into her chair, just as exhausted at the girl if front of her.

"You know you like me."

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do."  
________________________________________

Bellatrix had left a while ago, after Rose had forced her to go to dinner, assuring her that she'd be fine and if she got lonely she'd make someone come and fetch her. Who knew the dark-haired witch could be so protective. She had quite a lot of visitors after she left, well...people that weren't Regulus, Lily, Lucius and Narcissa.

There was Alice and her boyfriend Frank longbottom, (you don't understand how hard it was for Rose to not laugh when he said his name.) they eventually left when Frank had asked the girl how she was doing and she replied that it had been a "long-ass day" with a sly grin.

Frank had to be dragged out by Alice because he was laughing so hard, he'd knocked over a tray of healing remedies and was kicked out.

Then there was Sirius and Remus and Peter, which was mainly Sirius and Rose making werewolf puns until Remus had had enough, though he hadn't been able to stop himself from laughing at a few, and started making dog puns at Sirius, this included "Well, it had been a woof day."

"I think you barking up the wrong tree snuffles."

Or her personal favorite which had been, "Don't you have a leg to hump?" Who knew Remus was such a sassy pun-master, it just made her like him more however Rose couldn't resist, and had replied "yours, if you play your cards right." They left pretty quickly after that, both of them shouting at Peter who wouldn't stop giggling to himself until she shouted "Couples who fight, together stay together."

But after they left it had been quiet, almost peaceful, however you know that feeling you get? You know the one where you can feel someone watching you? Yeah Rose was having a serious (no pun intended) case of it, and she knew exactly who it was.

"Potter, you do realise I can see you. And that I know you've been there for the past 20 minutes, you, twat."

He made a squealing type of noise and ducked under the small window on the entrance door, she head a bang and then a curse, no doubt from where he hit his head, and couldn't control the giggle that slipped out, he them popped back up like a meerkat with a Cheshire-cat grin on his face.

"Have I entered an alternative universe or did you just crack a smile for me, Evans?"

The red-head rolled her eyes as he stood up with his hands around his back causing her frown suspiciously. "What are you hiding behind your-" She didn't get finish her sentence before crumpled flowers were pushed into her face, each a different colour, some long, some short, the only thing they had in common was they all looked at though they'd been sat on, she chocked and pushed them out of her face, before laughing as he apologised, "They were pretty when I bought them." 

He told her, a blush rising to his tanned cheeks as she continued to laugh "I'm not laughing at that, its just the way you gave me them, you're like one of those dogs that pee themselves when they get overexcited."

He started to laugh as well before placing the flowers on the bedside table, all while she smiled at them, they were pretty, in a messy sort of way. He was pretty too. She narrowed her eyes after a closer look at his face, he looked almost ill with dark bag under his eyes, and face slightly gaunt.

She tilted her head, James's lips turning up as he thought to himself that she looked cute when she did that, her soft hair brushing over her cheeks and her green eyes, that he noticed, when the lights hit it, had flecks of hazel swirling around the pupil. He'd bring her all the flowers in the world he thought to himself, all she'd have to do was continue looking at him like that. 

"Have you been sleeping enough Potter?" He jumped, thoughts halting and flipped his arms in a spazz like fashion, not ready for that line of questioning it seemed. 

"What do you mean?- of course I've been sneezing-I mean sleeping. Have you been sleeping?-whats with all the questions anyw-" He was cut off as she grabbed his face in her soft hand which caused him to shut up and stare down at her, eyes flickering all over her face, taking in the little freckles decorating her cheeks. 

"Firstly you talk wayyyy too much. And secondly you have bags the size of Sirius's ego under your eyes sweetheart. So are you going to explain why you haven't being sleeping?"

He pouted slightly before glancing down at her hand, being this close to her face was really starting to short-circuit his brain, "Can I have my face back, please." He mumbled, his words so smushed so she could barley make it out. She rolled her eyes before taking her hand off his face, he rubbed his cheeks with a pout, trying to ignore Rose raising her eyebrows as an invitation to continue. He sighed before grumbling something under his breath. 

"I can't hear you, Potter."

She sang causing him to scowl down at her. "I was in the library all night." he finally confessed, wincing slightly. She tilted her head in confusion, he sighed once again "I was looking up stuff about werewolves. Seeing if anyone y'know, didn't turn like you did, so you can know what you are and stuff. Well, we all were really, me more than the others, way more than the others." 

Her eyes widened, sitting up properly to whisper softly, "why would you do that?"

"Because when you told us you don't know what you are, you looked really sad and scared, and I didn't like you looking like that. At all, so all of us have been taking turns to go to the library and try and find out what you are." Rose smiled, touched by the gesture and reached out to pat his head, resisting the urge to simply reach over and hug him, he was really kind to her, and she idly wondered why. "I'm not a dog, Rose."

"No that would be Sirius right?"

He stared at her in awe as she smirked, "how did- you know what it doesn't even matter, you're amazing."

She grinned up at him "Damn straight." She laughed, it was his turn to roll his eyes "You aren't as amazing as me however." he said, puffing his chest out and trying not to grin as she laughed, obviously not believing what he was saying.

"You? More amazing than me? Pleaseee."

He narrowed his eyes and leaned in to her so they were almost touching, eyes soft and face relaxing into a gentle expression as he stared at her, making her eyes widen with every inch they got closer to each other. Time seemed to slow down as he stopped just as his nose touched hers, bumping into it slowly, their eye staring at each other, Brown clashing with green as they flicked twards her soft looking mouth, wondering if he should just move the extra inch, before he whispered softly

"Fight me."

And then she hit him in the face with her pillow.


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly Rose had two braincells and boy, do they work hard. Not hard enough but she's trying.

"What do you think would happen if we put a werewolf on the moon?"

"He would die, obviously."

"...I didnt say we would put him there without a oxygen mask, you absolute monster."

Was the conversation overheard by Rose on her way to the Gryffindor table between James and Sirius while Remus sweated nervously in the background possibly on the verge of a panic attack, it truly was a miracle that no one had found out about Remus's secret with those idiots hanging around him, she thought fondly. 

She chuckled to herself before creeping closer, leaning over James's shoulders and shouting "BOO!" as loud as she could into his ear. He screamed and flung his arm out, accidently slapping Sirius in the face who gasped, as James spun around in his seat to stare at her in horror.

"Why would you do that?"

He whispered, his hand over his heart as his chest heaved, she giggled and jumped over the table to sit in the free space next to Remus and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as Remus grinned down at her, his own wrapping around her waist as they smirked at the other three, already forming their little alliance against them. "Because, you pushed me off the bed in the hospital ward and poor Remus looked like he was about to cry, so of course, I had to intervene."

"Very heroic, Rose."

"Thankyou, Remus."

James stared at the two with narrowed eyes, not liking the alliance at all, his pouty lips closing and opening, resembling a fish as he struggled to find the right words. "Yo-y-you punched me in the face! With your pillow!"

Sirius, who had been holding his cheek in pain and waiting for an apology, or at least an acknowledgement of being abused glared at James, the mention of faces and puching bringing up painful recent memories and driving him to his next actions, mercilessly. "YOU JUST SLAPPED ME."

He yelled, before proceeding to knock James's elbow out from where he was resting, his head slammed down onto the table so hard Rose feared the table would brake. 

Sirius started to laugh behind his hand, his shoulders shaking, James groaned and rubbed his head and turned to Sirius before slapping his hand away from his face, Sirius gasped before slapping him on the face, James went to retaliate but Sirius grabbed him as they fought they both fell off the table. Grunting and growling all the way.

She looked at Remus who just stared down at them with a '100% done' look on his face, Rose laughed before patting his shoulder "Good luck".

She told him before standing up to go to the Slytherin table as she was able to see Bellatrix's anxious eyes from over there, silently telling her to hurry up, Remus grabbed her arm gently and stared at her sadly, giving her the puppy dog eyes that could just make her melt. 

"Take me with you." She laughed before kissing his cheek softly, feeling it heat up under her lips as his cheeks flushed bright red. "Sorry baby, I have a date." James suddenly sat up, pushing Sirius off him and stared at her with wide eyes, and glasses somehow landing on his adam's apple. 

"You're going on a date? W-with who? Where are you going? Is is Bellatrix? Because I know you two are close but-" 

"Potter, what the hell are you on about?"

He glanced at Sirius and Remus, who both shook their head in response, eyes flickering in amusement before smiling sheepishly up at her. "What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes "I was joking you pillick, I'm just going over to sit with Bella and the others."

He nodded his head, his shoulders sagging in relief, opening his mouth to say something only to be tackled once again by Sirius. Rose smiled admiringly at the two before winking at Remus who was still blushing a little bit before going over to the Slytherin table where Bellatrix was waiting for her.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

Rose glared at Lucius as he smirked slyly at her, his eyes warm and somewhat soft, despite the smirk, showing his true emotions, his arm wrapped around Narcissa who was rolling her eyes at her boyfriend, Rose stuck her tongue out at him before sitting next to Bellatrix happily. 

"Real mature, Rose."

Lucius chuckled, before gently kissing Narcissa on the head and unwinding his arm from around her shoulders and tucking into his food.

"You two are so cute, its disgusting." Bella hissed, with a overly dramtic gag, Rose snickered as she was handed a plate of food Bellatrix had already picked out for her, because she was so used to the strawberry blonde eating the exact same food all the time. What can she say, she's a picky eater. 

Narcissa, deciding to come to the defence of herself and her boyfriend, without glancing up from her Daily Prophet or missing a beat said "I think the same about you and Rose."

Rose stopped playing with Bella's curly hair to stare at Narcissa. "Whaaaaat?" She whispered as Bellatrix glared at her sister angrily, her heart giving a nasty twist as the statement hit a bit to close to home, not that the blonde was aware of the fact, she'd genuinely was having a jest, Narcissa finally glanced up from her paper to smirk at the two.

"Oh come on, do you not remember when Rose had her little 'episode'? You practically cradled her in your arms. And almost hexed the nurse because you thought she was being to 'rough' with her." Lucius grinned proudly at Narcissa and hand-fived her with a grin as Bellatrix got red in the face and started to growl before she grabbed her wand and pointed it in their faces.

"I am straight."

She snarled, Lucius and Narcissa had suddenly got extremely pale-well...paler than usual, as they both gulped, Rosw heard Regulus's low voice come from the left of her as he snorted.

"About as straight as a slinky."

"Avis." And then he ran out the hall being chased by a hoard of violent birds.

An hour later had Rose sitting in defence against the dark arts, with Remus, Sirius, Peter and James, who were sitting on the tables next to her, pulling faces at her to make her laugh every time they caught eyes. Whilst Narcissa and Lucius were sitting in front of her, talking amongst themselves quietly, Lily and her friend Alice were sitting up at the front.

The teacher was running late thankfully.

Rose groaned loudly and slammed her head against the desk, Bellatrix chuckled and patted her head, fingers unconsciously running through the strands and smiling softly. "It isn't that bad, Rose."

Before her eyes went wide and she pulled her hand back quickly, trying to ignore the erratic beating of her heart. The strawberry blonde turned her face towards her, not noticing what had happened, her cheek squished against the table as she glared at her, "Not that bad? The teacher hates me, he makes me want to scream."

Bellatrix laughed as she calmed, eyes twinkling. "Unless you want us all to die, I would advise against it." Rose rolled her eyes and kicked her leg from under the table which only caused her to snicker even more so, returning the kick with a fond grin.

The Teacher, Mr Hogen, was a fat lump of a wizard, with pig like eyes and a snout of one too, he was a rude, sexist and racist man, and a colossal wanker to be honest.

The door to the classroom suddenly thrusted open into the wall, silencing all of them quickly and no doubt leaving a debt in the wall. Mr Hogen stalked in, his beady eyes sweeping over his student and his usual sneer set in place before settling his eyes on Remus, before grinning. "Today we will be learning about werewolves and their place in society, turn to page 394."

Green eyes widened as James and Rose exchanged worried looks before they both glanced at Remus who had turned a sickly pale colour with panic in his amber eyes. Sirius was also staring at Remus, as it seemed and grabbed a hold of his arm and told him to calm down.

Noticing that it wasn't helping, she quickly hid her face in her arms and whispered soothingly to her friend, knowing he could hear her. "Remus, you need to calm down man, if you keep panicking its going to look suspicious, take a deep breath, hold it for ten seconds and breath out." Remus was shaking but he nodded and did as she told him too, patting Sirius's arm gratefully who in turn smirked, although the worry etched on his face made it more like a grimace. 

Rose sat up, not seeing James's gentle smile when he realised she'd calmed Remus down, instead running a hand through her hair to glare at the teacher through narrowed eyes. 

"Now class, who can tell me the difference between a werewolf and animagus?"

He questioned, Rose's jaw tensed before she put her hand up, causing him to turn to her and sneer one again. "Miss Evan's do you know the answer?"

She nodded, "An animagus is a witch or wizard who can turn into an animal at will, a werewolf is someone who has no choice to turn and aren't in control of any of their actions while they are in their werewolf form." She told him, noticing a proud grin cross James's face as the professors face twisted like he had ate something sour.

"Well I suppose you could say that, but then again you are a muggleborn, Now can someone tell me where these Monsters belong in society?"

Remus let out a small whimper but thats all it took for Rose to get pissed, she stood up and slammed her hands against the table, feeling it crack and splinter under her, her magic lashing out and from the way her teacher paled, he had seen it too.

"They belong wherever the fuck they want to belong, because at the end of the day, they are still human, who have no say in what happens to them which is more than I can say for you, you son of a bitch, and what should it matter that I am a muggleborn? Does that mean that my opinions don't matter or are they just inadequate to yours, a purebloods?" 

Sirius whistled and let out a clap, which the rest of the class let and whispers and laughs, James stared at Rose, his face awed as a blush began to overtake his cheeks before clapping too. Their applause was silenced by Mr Hogen as he smirked.

"And what about Fenrir Greyback miss Evans?"

He questioned, the grin left Remus's face, as everyone went deathly silent, their faces pale and heads down.

"Are you telling me, because of that one werewolf we should condemn their entire race? Fenrir Greyback is a monster but not because of what he is, but because of what he does. Monster is a relitive term. And if you truly believe that all werewolves are monsters because of the horror stories you have heard of a few, you are obviously small minded man with an even smaller dick." 

She snarled calmly, before dropping her quill on the floor and turning to walk out, her robes billowing behind me as she waved her hand, causing the door to open and then slam behind her, ignoring the professors angered shouts, and the sound of the applause, laughs and cheers coming from the classroom.   
_______________________________________

"Rose, Rose!"

She heard Bellatrix shout, she turned around at the same moment as she slipped, Rose's eyes widened before she lunged forward and caught her by the waist and swinging her upwards so she was upright.

"Thanks, Rosie."

Rose chuckled before they both carried on walking through the halls, their hands joined as they casually swung them around, Bellatrix staring at their conjoined hands with a small smile. 

"So...wanna tell me what that was about?" Rose glanced at her before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know what you are talking about, Bella."

Bellatrix huffed, before pulling their joint hands to a stop and taking her other hand with her own, trying to ignore how soft her palms felt in hers, "Don't play dumb Rose, what is going on?"

Rose glanced away before looking back at her, her mouth opening and closing as she struggled to find words. Its not like she could say "Oh well you know Remus? Shy, tall, timid Remus? You see, he's a werewolf. Yup, a big scary, hairy wolf, who eats bunnies in his spare time, and I'm really rather fond of him"

Yeah, she did not see that going well.

"You can trust me, Rose."

The dark haired witch told her softly, eyes flickering to her eyes and quickly to her lips, unnoticed by the red-head, who was in her own head of trying to figure out what to tell her, panic having taken the last of her brain cells. 

"Do you know someone who is a werewolf?"

Rose's eyes widened but thats all Bellatrix needed, she gasped as she took a step back, unlinking their hands, "Is it Potter? Is that why your spending so much time with him? Or is it Sirius? Peter?" Rose shook her head as her friend started pacing, her eyes getting frantic as she thought about a werewolf in the school. The danger it would bring. "Oh my salzar, Is it Lily? That would make so much sense, why you were getting do defensive."

"Its not Lily." Rose snarled, close to shouting her heart began to pound as Bellatrix started to get louder almost hysterical, "Or is it Remus? Is remus the werewolf, I knew there was something not right with him, its him isn't it? He's the werewolf isn't he?" She shouted, face twisted in a snarl, a muggle-born for a friend was one thing, but a half-breed such as a werewolf? Despicable. Bellatrix onto her shoulders and began to shake the red-head, trying to get her to answer, to see how important this was.

"No!"

Rose finally shouted pushing Bellatrix's pale hand off her shoulders and making a panicked decision, one she would later regret. 

"No. Remus isn't the werewolf." She told her, as their eyes glared at each other, her angry brown eye searching for the answers in Rose's green ones.

"I am."


	9. CHAPTER NINE

A month.

A whole month has passed since Rose lied to Bellatrix Black, her newest best-friend, which although sounded childish, was true, or it had been, telling the girl that she was a werewolf to protect Remus Lupin.

A whole month has passed in which she had ignored her entire existence with the rest of their friends, Regulas, Lucius and Narcissa.

A whole month has passed with the marauders hating her. Pranking her cruely. Humiliating her, for something she haven't done. She couldn't tell what hurt more. The desolate loneliness she felt, or the betrayal.

After she told Bellatrix about her 'furry-little problem which isn't actually my problem' she had just stared at her, expressionless, for a full minute. When Rose reached out to touch her, she jumped away as if she tried to burn her before she ran off and left the strawberry blonde alone.

The next day, a rumour went around the school about Hogwarts harbouring a werewolf. It didn't go down well...

_A tanned hand quickly shot out from behind a corner and roughly grabbed her arm, a gentleness that was once there no longer present with anger in its place, dragging her behind a wall before a body pinned her to it, hand forming over her mouth so she didn't scream._

_Green eyes widened at the familiar hazel eyes of James Potter glared down at her, before his body left hers and joined his three other friends who stared at her with equal anger. Her heart began to quicken, something inside her feeling threatened as she tried to assure herself it was the boys. They wouldn't hurt her._

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to remember if she had pranked them in the last week while her other arm rubbed the one he had pulled onto, knowing that there would be a bruise, James let out a humourless laugh and stared at her in shock._

_"You're bloody joking aren't you?"_

_She shook her head, confused and begining to panic at their dark looks, he laughed again though this one sounded more cruel than anything, before walking forward and tilting his head, "so you're saying you don't remember telling the whole fucking school that Remus here is a werewolf?"_

_Her eyes widened and she shook her head quickly, "I didn't tell anyone Remus was a werewolf." She whispered in shock. James snapped his fingers in front on her face before pointing his finger at her, not seeing her flinch or better yet, not caring. As if he just caught her out. "But you did tell them there was a werewolf, and its not going to take long for people to work it out."_

_She rolled her eyes, "You're giving them way to much credit."_

_James growled, "This isnt a fucking joke Evans, this is Remus's life which you have ruined, just like you ruin everything else." She glared at him, suddenly angry, not just at being blamed for something she hadn't done, something she had actually protected her friend from, taking the backlash herself, but for what James was impying, "what the hell is that meant to mean?"_

_"Oh come on its not rocket science Evans, then again it might be for you, the reason you probably got kicked out of your old school is you need a certain level of intelligence to go there, which you obviously haven't got, You're nothing but a pretty face, you know that right? You're not smart, or caring, or funny, you're a waste of space. You shouldn't of even been given magic."_

_He spat angrily, her apple green eyes began to water, and her hands started to shake, feeling her chest tighten, was this a panic attack? Was she about to have a panic attack? which he noticed as he laughed again, "aw are you going to go crying to your bestie Bellatrix? Oh wait, she hates you too, I mean it was only a matter of time for her to see you for what you really are, a lying, sly, narcissistic, bitch, we should of never trusted you."_

_She looked at Remus, tears streaming down her cheeks and dripping onto the floor, her mouth opening and closing to try and form words, but she couldn't speak, the words wouldn't come out through the attack, why was this affecting her so much?_

_"I hate you." he spat suddenly, his usually kind eyes flashing darkly before he spun on his heel floor and walked away, Sirius followed after a hateful stare to Rose, and wrapped his arm around Remus's waist when he caught up to him, with Peter trailing after them._

_Potter glared at her, as she sobbed in her hand, trying to tell him what actually happened but she couldn't, the words were dying in her throat. He shook his head, "pathetic." he muttered before walking away and leaving her to slide down the wall still sobbing into her arms_.

And thats how Lily found found her, crying and clinging onto the wall as if her life depended on it, she had sat next to her sister and held her in her arms and glared at anyone who stopped and stared.

Rose didn't tell her what happened, she couldn't, she just promised that she would tell her soon but had always changed the subject when she brought it up. Which brings us to now, a month down the line, with Rose sitting at the table in the great hall, staring at her food and moving it around on the plate but never actually eating it.

Lily was in a prefect meeting, meaning she was left alone, not that she minded, she didn't mind being all by herself, not anymore. She looked up from her plate over to the Slytherin table, only to see Bellatrix quickly look down at her own plate, realising she had caught her staring.

'Scream.'

She froze, her eyes going wide as the sickingly sweet voice echoed in her head, followed by others, some sounding like nails on chalkboard, some soothing and kind but all whispering, causing her to shake her head hoping they would stop.

Willam Carrow

The voice whispered, causing her to frown, knowing she had heard the name before as the voices carried on saying the name. She whimpered to herself, clutching her head in her hands as the voices grew louder and darker, And it made her want to scream.

Her eyes shot open at the thought of screaming, realising that an actual scream was building up in her throat and she quickly shot up and ran from her seat to the doors hearing Sirius cough out the words 'attention-seeker' as everybody's eyes followed her, but she ignored him and continued to run, her face paling rapidly as she tried to get as away far away as she could from the school, so she didn't hurt anyone if she screamed. She was so caught up in not screaming that she didn't realise where she was until she stopped.

The forbidden forest.

Very, very deep in the forbidden forest.

She gulped, the need to scream long since gone and the need to cry slowly increasing but she shook herself out of it, knowing she had to get out and quick. She quickly started to pat her robes down hoping to Godric that she was responsible for once and had brought her wand to dinner. 

She groaned to herself. Of course she didn't. She slapped her forehead against the bark of the nearest tree angrily. Before continuing to thump her head against it, mumbling 'stupid, stupid, stupid" after every time.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

A voice asked and Rose spun around to see two men, both dressed in black robes and their wands ready in their hands pointed at her. She licked her suddenly dry lips, her green eyes flickering between the two men noticing the tattoo trying to be concealed in the one on the rights robes.

Death eaters.

"It looks like a dirty little mudblood got lost in the woods." He cackled while his friend laughed along with him.

" **Get** **bent**." She snapped, her voice shaky though it sounded alot more confident than she felt. The laughing ceased, and eyes hidden by their hood probably glared at her, though she couldn't see. "Here's an idea, why don't you come over here and we'll see how dirty your blood really is."

"How rape-y of you." She snarled with a feral grin before spinning around and trying to run off, but the two hooded figures were faster.

'Crucio.'

Her body suddenly felt like it had been set alight, like thousands of burning hot knives were continuously stabbing deep into her body relentlessly. She cried out, never feeling a pain like that only to have her body straddled as it whithered around on the floor.

The robed death eater grinned, showing rotting teeth. "Its time mudblood here learned her place." He sang quietly before bringing out a knife hidden in his shoe and rolling up her sleeve and gripping her face, turning it onto the floor, feeling stones and sticks cutting into her skin as his friend continued to utter the Cruciatus curse adding onto the already unbearable pain.

Before another pain joined the other, she tried to scream out but his friend silenced her with a quick 'silencio'. The knife was embedded deep into her already scarred wrist, moving up and down to form a word, that from what she could see was taking up the whole on her forearm. She sobbed, the noise not passing from her throat as she tried to wriggle away from the crazed death eater but not succeeding.

Another Cruciatus curse was mumbled, and her back arched off the floor as she cried. She whimpered as she began to let her body relax, wondering idly to herself why she was fighting this. Death would make it stop, the pain, the screaming. It would just be easier to give up. Her eyes fluttered, as her body went limp before green eyes, that weren't her own but looked so much like them flashed before her eyes. Lily, she had to get up for Lily.

The one leaned over her body sat up and looked at his masterpiece and grinned, she followed his line of sight and growled at word 'mudblood' carved into the whole of her forearm in large letters. He laughed before looking at his friend, "Say the counter curse, I want to hear her scream." Before he slammed the knife into her thigh, a gurgled and muffled scream made its way out of her throat.

The charm was lifted, and the man stood up from where he was sitting on her before bring his foot down on her ribs with enough force for her to hear it crack and feel it break, she cried and whimpered before glaring up at him.

"You want me to scream?" She asked through her clenched and blood-stained teeth, the man laughed "Oh yes, yes I do, mudblood" she smiled to herself, letting her head rest against the forest floor. "Then you'll get one."

'Cruico' and she did exactly as he asked. She screamed. And the whole world heard it, and exploded all around her. 

The one closest to her was sent soaring through the air, crashing into a tree and their body falling motionless onto the floor, she stood up on shaky legs and glared at the man who was looking at his fallen friends before looking at back to her.

He pointed his wand at her, readying himself to say a spell only for Rose to run towards him and kick him in the stomach. When he hunched over she wrapped her leg around his shoulders and when he stood up, wrapped her other one around him and twisted her body causing him to fall. His head crashing onto the floor and knocking him unconscious. 

She fell onto the floor next to him, panting and sobbing from the pain of her injuries and started to crawl towards the wand on the floor only to see someone pick it up just as her fingers grazed it. The crazed death eater laughed at her pathetic attempts at survival. "If I had known I caught myself a banshee, well, I would of handed you to my master as soon as I got you." He grinned down at her.

Banshee.

Is that what she was?

He roughly grabbed her hair and twisted it causing her to cry out, Rose glared at him, her apple green eyes alight with fire, before a voice just like before whispered in her head. Just as angry as she was and just as defiant.

Scream.

She screamed in his face hoping the force would send him back but it didn't, instead he crumbled to the floor, his hands over his ears as he started crying blood. Her eyes widened as she tried to stop screaming but she couldn't, blood was now gushing out of his nose and his ears, even his mouth wasn't spared.

He gurgled, looking up at her with a crazed look in his eyes before he smiled and fell onto the floor, his eyes glazed over and his body lifeless.

Rose grunted and grabbed the wand out of his pale hand and pointed it upwards and sending out a S.O.S into the midnight sky, knowing Dumbledore will see it before she passed out onto the floor, the pain and exhaustion catching up to her as the world faded into black.


	10. CHAPTER TEN

Her strawberry blonde hair contrasted greatly against the dark forest floor, sticks embedded into the wispy strands, insects crawling over her body and intertwining themselves into the fabric of her clothes. Her paling skin shone refectively because of the bright moonlight as it cast itself upon her gently, with lips the colour of red, drenched in blood. Her shaky breaths were the only sign of life in the motionless night.

The muggle-born witch lay on the ground, spent and weak and barely hanging on, a pool of blood surrounding her fragile body, a bloody wand in her bloody hand, the S.O.S she casted standing strong in the sky. Minerva Mcgonagall, looking through her classroom window had seen the spell and rushed to Dumbledore and both apparated to the forbidden forest, where they tracked the spell and the caster into a small clearing.

Minerva choked out a gasp at the sight of the death eaters dead body, with red liquid leaking out of their every opening and looked passed that to see the motionless figure of one of her students. She rushed forwards and collapsed onto the ground next to her, fingers pressing against her neck searching desperately for a pulse and when she found one breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"She's alive Albus, but barely, we need to get her to st mungo's now!" 

She said frantically, turning to look at Dumbledore only to see him looking at the death eaters body, a calculating look in his eyes while his hand stroked his beard muttering "I wonder." under his breath.

"Albus we do not have the time to wonder what happened here, miss Evans is on the verge of death. We need to leave now!"  
She shouted angrily holding the girls body close to hers, worry blooming in her chest. Dumbledore then took notice of the situation at hand and with one more look at the body apparated them all to St Mungo's hospital, both hoping and praying they weren't to late.  
_______________________________________

"I wonder what that was all about."

Alice said, spinning around to stare at Lily who had been strangely silent when they noticed professor Mcgonagall and professor Dumbledore rushing out of the school and apparating to Godric knows where.

"Who cares, probably some first year getting lost in the forbidden forest again." Sirius said, leaning against a wall and spun his wand around his fingers that had his small group of admirers watching him, swooning and giggling. Remus rolled his eyes and continued writing his potions essay while James copied off of him with a concentrated frown.

"I-I feel really weird."

Lily whispered, Alice placed a hand on her forehead and frowned, "You do look paler than usual Lily, maybe you're coming down with something?" she suggested but Lily just shook her head, tears building up in her eyes.

"No, no it-it doesn't feel anything like that, it...it feels like I'm being torn apart...like I've just lost part of myself." 

She frowned, her hands shaking aware everyone was looking at her. "Lily you're fine okay? nothing bad has happened to you and nothing will." James said with a reassuring smile and Lily nodded before she froze. "Rose."

She whispered, her chest feeling like it was caving in, "Where's Rose?" she shouted spinning on the spot to glare at the marauders who's mood darkened at the mention of her name. 

"How are we supposed to know, we aren't her keeper." James spat, still stung from her betrayal to the group, he had thought he could trust her. Lily's eyes narrowed as she marched up at him and pointed a finger into his chest with enough force for him to take a step back.

"I don't know what happened between you and my sister and frankly I don't give crap, but if she is missing you are going to help me find her or so help me godric I will kill you." She hissed turning to look at the other marauders who nodded quickly, their fear for the firey-haired witch outweighing their anger at her sister. They all stood up with a sigh and followed her as she ran out portrait hole, all four of them denying the worry they felt for the strawberry blonde-haired goddess but all secretly hoping she was uninjured and safe.

"Bellatrix!"

A voice shouted, causing the group of pure-bloods to turn at the sound as Lily and the marauders ran up to them, Sirius and Regulas giving each other awkward and uneasy looks. 

"What do you want, Evans?" Lucius asked boredly, not having it in himself to be cruel to the red-head, not when she looked so much like...Well. While Bellatrix, who looked pale with bags under her eyes, pointedly ignored her, not wanting to see the similar green eyes she'd been avoiding. "Have you seen my sister?"

Lily growled, tears still threatening to spill, Lucius's emotionless facade dropped and he allowed his expression to change into a concerned one as he looked at Narcissa who exchanged worried looks with Regulas.

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix finally spoke, her voice portraying how she looked, raspy and broken, like it hadn't being used in a while. "We think Rose is missing, no one has seen her since lunch."

Alice said gently, Bellatrix froze and frowned, "If she's missing we have to go to Dumbledore, he's probably the only one who can find her." Lily nodded and together they all walked to Dumbledores office, hoping he had come back from wherever he went too.  
_______________________________________

Dumbledore sighed as he allowed himself to sit in his chair, his robe covered in the Evan's girls blood, his hand shaking as he remembered the lively girl he was introduced to months prior, to the motionless figure on the ground he had just seen.

He sighed, "such a tragedy." he whispered, knowing that even if the girl survived she would never be the same again, no one who was tortured with the Cruciatus Curse ever was. A frantic knocking at his door interrupted his thoughts and he sighed and shouted "Enter." forgetting about his appearance and just wanting to be left alone to his thoughts.

The marauders came rushing in behind a tear-stained Lily Evans and Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa and Regulas. Dumbledore sighed wondering how to tell the girl of her sisters state. "Professor Rose is missing and-"

"Yes, I am well aware of your sisters status, Miss evans."

She paused as did the others and stared up at him, only then noticing the blood coating his robes and were all suddenly filled with foreboding. "Please don't tell me that blood is from who I think it is." Bellatrix whispered horrified, Dumbledore sighed sadly.

"I'm afraid miss Evans, you're sister was attacked and is currently at St Mungo's, unfortunately, because of the extent of her injuries we don't know if she will make it through the night." Lily let out a sudden sob, she knew, she knew something was wrong but that didn't mean she hoped she was incorrect, that her sister was safe, Alice quickly moved forwards as her legs gave out from under her and cradled her gently as she whispered "no, no, no, not Rose, please not Rosie."

Lucius wrapped his arms around Narcissa and Regulas as if to shield them from the news. James's eyes watered, as did Remus's as he and Peter clung to Sirius, who's grey eyes were wide and body still as the new development, remembering how the girl rushed off, and hoping their interaction wasn't the last one she had. 

"Bu-but I thought werewolves healed faster than average humans?" Bellatrix said, seemingly forgetting her prejudice when it came to Rose, she always forgot when it came to Rose, moving forwards and staring up at Dumbledore hopefully, "So she should be healing already right? Right?"

Dumbledore frowned and stood up from his seat to place a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder. "Yes, werewolves heal faster than a normal person, but miss Evans is not a werewolf, may I inquire who told you this?" 

Bellatrix's face twisted, "She told me. She told me it was her when I figured out there was a werewolf in the school, she lied to me to protect them didn't she?" Tears began to fall from her dark eyes and onto her pale cheek but she was distracted when Remus let out a loud angry grunt, as it all quickly clicked into place, what she had done for them. What she had done for him. "Its all my fault, she was trying to protect me-she did protect me." 

He whispered, eyes clenching shut as his sorrow outweighed his anger. Rose might die, she could die and the last thing he'd ever said to her were words of disgust. He risked a glance at James, who's face reflected the same thoughts, she couldn't die. She just couldn't.


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN

Dark green eyes snapped open to a terrifying darkness surrounding her, she glanced downwards and was surprised she was able to see her hands in the gloom. She heard the sounds of footsteps echoing, as whatever was there with her ran from one place to another, she gulped quietly and looked around, "Is anyone here?" She shouted, voice shaking. 

Someone laughed darkly, as if they knew something she didn't. She shivered but stood taller, frowning as she asked "Where are we?" Her voice echoed and silence was her answer. The footsteps grew louder as whoever or whatever it was closed in on her, seemingly coming in at all angles, Rose sucked in s breath, she was no stranger to nightmares but this, this was different, this felt...darker, more dangerous. 

"Who are you?"

She whispered, the person laughed again and Rose felt her heart stop as she recognised the mad cackle-like giggle. "Bella?" 

Bellatrix grinned, and as soon as those teeth were in view blood beginning to pour from her plump pink lips and staining her pale chin red. Rose ran forward and placed her hands on her cheeks, eyes frantic in panic, looking around for a wound. 

"Bella, are you okay?" Her suddenly snapped open, causing Rose to let out a raw scream in responce, shoving herself away from her as those soulless black eyes stared at her, with an expression that could only be described as hungry and starving, looking as though she'd gladly rip into the skin of Rose's pale throat. 

"Whats the matter Rosie? Scared of little old me?"

Rose felt her throat tighten, panic stirring in her chest as she stared at her, as though she was a predator and Rose the prey. She let out a breathless sob, this wasn't right, that can't be Bellatrix. She crawled backwards only for for her hand to slip and the upper half of her body to crash onto the floor, Rose grunted and looked at her shaking hands to see blood coating them. She cried out before noticing that it lead to a body with familiar ginger hair.

"LILY."

She screamed, picking herself off of the floor and running towards her. Rose fell on the floor next to her and picked up her sisters limp body in her arms, She searched desperately for a pulse, tears marring her vision and screaming in anguish when she couldn't find one.

Rose glared up at Bellatrix as she smirked and laughed cruelly. "What did you do?" The red-head snarled, her eyes flashing and her teeth bared. Bellatrix laughed once again and pointed to herself. "what did I do?" she asked and cackled again before pointing her finger at Rose. "What did you do?"

Her face began to pale as she looked at her sisters body in her arms, blood pouring out of her ears, her nose, her lips, just like the others. "I did this?" Rose whispered, Bella laughed and spread her arms out. "You did all of this".

The lights came on and Rose screamed at the sight of the bodies on the floor, Remus had blood leaking out of his ears, his body trying to cover Peter's and Sirius's but failing. His scarred hand holding onto Sirius's pale one desperately. Lucius's pale blond hair was entangled with Narcissa's their pale blue eyes staring into each others in their last moments as Regulas lay sprawled out onto the floor, his body facing Sirius's and his hand reaching, their fingers just brushing. 

Rose's mother and father were sat up against the wall holding onto each other and hiding Petunia in their arms. Her old friends were scattered all around the place, as well as her new ones, Alice, Mary, Frank. 

She sobbed openly, tears streaming down her flustered cheeks as she looked at the people she loved and the people she lost. She glared up at Bellatrix as they faced each other, before the black in her eyes faded and she fell forwards into Rose's awaiting arms.

"Rose."

She whimpered, her bloody hand reaching up to stroke the reds-heads face as she cried and mumbled apologies, rocking the two back in forth. "Rose, I need to tell you something." She said, her eyes beginning to cloud over and blood trailing down her ears and into her hair. "What Bella?" Rose asked gently, new tears dripping down her face and onto hers. "I love you."

She whispered, before going limp in her arms. Rose let out a mournful scream, pain tearing at her chest as everyone around her laid dead. Because of her. The lights suddenly shattered and flung her back into darkness.

The body in her arms disappeared into dust as she tried to clutch at it desperately. She assumed the others left too and she sobbed openly, face red and eyes mournful, wondering when it was her turn. She wanted to die. No, she needed to die.

Rose sensed someone standing in front of of but didn't dare look up, remembering how there was one body missing from the bloody mess that was the people she had once loved. 

"Look at me."

The voice snarled and she flinched at the familiar accent but didnt look up, not wanting to see it, to see him. "I SAID LOOK AT ME." The voice roared again and she slowly lifted her head up to glare at the thing wearing James. The thing that wasn't James smirked cruelly.

"Are you scared?"

It asked, softly but with underlying tension. Rose almost wanted to say yes, to get rid of whatever the thing was, to leave this place. But she then realised something, this was a nightmare, this was in her mind, it had to of been. Whatever this thing was, it had no power over her.

"No."

She growled fearlessly. The creature stepped backwards, James's features twisting into a confused one "What?". Rose stood up angrily, "I'm not scared of you, this-" at this, she spread spread her arms out into the darkness and smiled. "This is all in my mind, none of this is real. You aren't real."

Rose shouted, the thing smiled before James's body disappeared and she smirked thinking she'd won until she felt the same sense of terror and fear go down her spine as whatever it was came to a stop behind her. "You think I'm a figment of your imagination. A nightmare. A Illusion. Oh sweetheart, you couldn't be more wrong."

She laughed hollowly, wanting this to be over and glared into the black abyss in front of her. "What are you then? I'm curious." Whatever it was giggled again, "Are you sure you want to know?" It asked. Rose nodded and the creature spun her around so she was facing it and she couldn't keep in the gasp that wanted to escape.

"What? Afraid of you're own shadow?"   
_________________________________________________

Harsh light invaded her senses as her apple green eyes fluttered open and blinked quickly, trying to get used to the brightness. Rose groaned and lifted her arm up to wipe the sleep from her eyes only to hear a sob and the sound of shattering glass. 

She sat up in alarm, feeling panicked and alert though she couldn't remember why before the dream came rushing back and she shivered, winching at the pain that overcame her at the small movement to see Lily staring at her, her hands held over her mouth as she sobbed into them, her emerald green eyes staring into her sisters and a smashed vase of flowers at her feet. 

Rose smiled, tears brimming as she held her arms out to Lily, knowing for sure it was just a nightmare, Lily ran at them, leaping over the bed and throwing herself on her little sister, her arms wound tightly around her neck and her legs around her waist. 

Rose let out a tearful laugh and hugged her tighter as Lily whispered "I love you Rose, I love you so much, please don't ever leave me again, please." She hushed her gently and ignored the pain in her arm and leg and ribs and continued to hug her with as much strength as she could muster. She pulled back and held her small sisters face in her hands, "Don't ever do that to me again, Rosie." 

Rose nodded into her hands, her eyes dropping as Lily started pressing kisses to her forehead, her cheeks, her eyelids, her nose and her chin, anywhere she could reach she kissed as Rose giggled and grinned.

"I missed you too, Lily."

She twisted herself round and pulled her down with her so they were lying on the bed, limbs tangled together and Lily's head on her sisters chest, listening to her heartbeat like it was the best thing in the world to listen too. Rose hummed softly as she held her hands and started to sing the song mom used to sing to them when they were younger. 

"You are my sunshine

my only sunshine, you make me happy

when skies are grey

you'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away..."  
_______________________________________

"Remember when you were five and Petunia pushed you out of the tree and you landed on me and broke my arm." 

Rose snorted, water flying of her mouth as she spat it out on the hospital bed, Lily laughed pushing her shoulder to make sure it didn't soak her, Rose smiled sheepishly as she continued to chuckle at her sisters expense until a shrill voice interrupted their trip down memory lane.

"Get your filthy hands off of me! We're going to see her and if you try and stop us again I'll just hex you. again."

The curtain around Rose's hospital was thrown open violently and in their place stood Bellatrix, Lucious, Narcissa, Regulas and the Marauders beside them, all their faces showing relief at the sight of her. Lily stood up, practically shaking in fury, her face as red as her hair as she snarled "I told you to leave us alone." 

Potter stepped forward, his eyes never leaving Roses as he answered to the fuming red head standing protectively in front of her weak sisters bed. "I- we just had to make sure she was okay, Lily please let us talk to her." 

Lily turned to look at her as did the others, and Rose felt a sick urge to just rip their eyes out of their sockets and feed them it. She quickly shook her head at the dark thoughts, fear mounting and just wanting to be away from them. After everything, she needed a break. 

"Get out."

"Rosie, please I-" Bellatrix begged softly moving up to stand next to Potter as Rose held her hand up to stop her. "Don't call me that. And what part of get out are you struggling with? the get or the out?" Lily started to try and herd them out as did the nurses as they continued to try and apologise but she only shook her head. 

"Rose!" Potter shouted, his voice breaking as he desperatly tried to make eye contact, to connect but he was being shoved towards the door to quickly to see her face. "Please just listen to us!" Remus whimpered. 

She glared up at them as they struggled in the nurses arms, "If you don't leave right now, I swear to Godric I will scream and you'll all leave in a body bag." They stared at her in shock, hearing the rumours of what happened to the last people who heard her scream as she smiled wickedly her eyes flickering between green and something darker "You all mean nothing to me." 

"Don't say that. Don't you say that to me Rose. Rosie please, please we love you, I'm sorry, Please." 

Bellatrix shouted from down the hall as they were dragged out but Rose only closed her eyes and covered her ears like she was a kid once again and let out a piecing scream, everything was sent flying away from her, the group of nurses and the people she used to call her friends were at a far enough distance to not be affected as they stared at her in horror and shock. "JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" she roared.

Before she suddenly cried out in pain as her body started to jerk and twist, collapsing in on itself and falling back on the bed and sobbing as she twitched and squirmed on the bed, like she was being tortured all over again. The nurses ran forward as Lily's and Bellatrix's panicked voices asked what was happening but got no answers as they started to hold her down.

She started to laugh and scream, her legs and arms kicking out against the restraints that magically appeared out of nowhere. "I'm coming to get you."


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE

The brown leather straps bit into the girls pale skin, her dirty strawberry blonde hair fluttered around her, creating a halo like appearance on the white pillow. Her large and unseeing, apple green eyes stared up at the ceiling, dark purple bags hiding under dark lashes.

The doctor came in, darkness radiating off of his tall figure in waves, voices whispered in her head warning her of the danger and the death that was soon to happen, She blinked but didn't struggle, dying would be her saving grace. The man stalked forward, wrapping his long fingers around the curve of her jaw and tugging her face towards him roughly, she blinked again, and he smirked.

"So you're the little banshee that has my master worried."

He laughed, his cold breath fanning over her face, his hand crept down to her neck and he squeezed hoping to get a reaction out of the girl but she barely twitched. He seemed to pout before raising his free hand and slapping her, once again she didn't move. 

He snarled angrily before standing up straight, his hand leaving her as his eyes caught the doctors instruments, he walked over to the tray and seemed to purr in delight, his fingers brushing across the medical equipment before stopping at the scalpel.

"You know, my master told me to just kill you, that you were to much of a threat to be kept alive." He picked up the scalpel and strutted towards her body with a sadistic grin. "Now don't get me wrong, I do plan on killing you, however, I want to have some fun first."

Giggling, the imposter pressed the cold metal against her skin, the girls eyes closed and the man smiled as he got a reaction, unknowing of the darkness bubbling up inside her, she lurched forward and the man laughed again.

"Finally getting a reaction out of you eh? aw, is the big bad banshee scared?" He taunted, he gripped the scalpel tighter and dug into the skin of her cheek but before he could make her bleed a pale hand with black veins wrapped around his wrist in a bone-crushing grip, he howled in pain dropping the scalpel as he yanked his wrist out of the grip and flew backwards. 

He cradled his wrist to his chest, his eyes scanning over it before looking up to see the girl out of her restraints and standing up her unwashed hair hanging over her face and black lines buried deep into her skin stood out.

The man glared at her and stood up "so thats how you want to play." he ran at her with the intent to kill but the girl suddenly looked up and he made eye contact with pitch black eyes that looked more dead than alive. 

She screamed and he fell to his knees covering his ears, blood begining to drip through the cracks of his fingers. The screaming stopped as quickly as it started and the man stood up on shaking legs, his hand reaching into his pants to grab his wand, he pointed it at her face but she caught his wrist again twisted around and threw his body into the wall as if he weighed nothing.

She began to laugh and walked over to his struggling body, picking him up by the throat before pinning him to the wall as he gasped and tried to pry her fingers from around his throat. "Aw is the big bad death-eater scared?" She cackled with a sickly sweet smile. "Good, he should be."

She threw him away again and he began to crawl desperately away but she lifted her hand before swiping it down and his head followed the movement, slamming into the floor. She hummed as if in thought before swaying towards him, "I'll tell you what little death-eater, if you answer my riddle, I'll let you live."

She kicked him over so he was facing her, he glared into her dark eyes as she smirked, leaning down as she whispered "Everyone has me, but no one can lose me, what am I?"

He coughed and hissed in pain as her hand began to press down on his his stomach as his ribs cracked in protest, "I'm waiting." She snarled as he cried out.

"Your mind, my answer is your mind."

He screamed out as the pressure on his ribs stopped, she started to giggle lightly before they turning into full blown laughter, he stared up at her in fear as the laughter suddenly stopped and her hand suddenly punched through his chest and clutched his heart. He gasped his eyes watering as she leaned down to whispering his ear.

"Wrong."

Before ripping his heart out of his chest, she wiped his blood on his shirt with a grimace before standing up and sighing, she picked up a metal tray to look at her reflection with a smirk as her reflection screamed and smacked her hands against it. "The answer was a shadow."

The black faded from her eyes and light green took their place as Rose Evans fell to the floor, sobbing and crying as nurses and doctors flooded the room, as the death-eaters spell on the door was broken. The nurse closest cradled the hysterical girl as she rocked back and forth before whimpering to the woman "There's someone in my head, but its not me."

_____________________________________________

The Doctors talked to Dumbledore in quiet whispers as she sat on the bed, her pale and bruised knees up to her heaving chest and her arms wound tight around them as she stared out the window, her lower lip wobbling slightly as she listened to what they were saying.

"She hasn't had an episode for a long time, but I don't think its a good idea for her to be discharged, she is dangerous and has no control over what 'powers' she possesses." Dumbledore sighed gently and shook his head "Miss Evans won't try to hurt anyone unless they were trying to threaten her, she is not safe here, A Deatheater almost killed her last month and Miss Evans only attacked him in self defence as she has done so before." 

She tightened her grip on her legs before letting them fall, the noise brought their attention over to her as she stared at them pitifully "I want to go back to Hogwarts, I'll be safer there, I won't have to hurt anyone. I promise."

'Or let this thing inside of me have a reason to come back out' she thought to herself, quietly in her head, Dumbledore turned to the doctors again and swept his arm out to the side, gesturing to the redhead on the bed.

"The girl will be safe in my hands, I won't allow anyone to hurt her or for her to hurt anyone else, she will be in my care." He turned and walked towards her, gently taking her pale, trembling hands into his and smiling "Come along Miss Evans, let's go home."  
______________________________________

Rose watched as Lily hurried around the room, her long ginger hair tugged up in a ponytail and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she placed Rose's clothes in the wardrobe along with her makeup and hair accessories into the drawer. Shifting around on her new bed, the red-head sighed in relief, and slumped down, Lily turned and giggled at her sister before practically skipping over and jumping on the bed as Rose squealed and tried to kick her. 

"I'm so happy you're back Rose, Hogwarts wasn't the same without your annoying presence." She said causing Rose to roll her eyes before kicking her off the bed. "Sometimes you say things and I have to restrain myself from hurling you out the nearest window.”

Lily snorted in reply before standing up and looking round the room. "Why did Dumbledore let you have your own room again?" Groaning, Rose sat up hearing her bones crack "These darn old bones." she muttered with a frown.

"Because apparently having night terrors and trying to kill whoever happens to be near you, isn't an appropriate way to behave." Lily winched, and shivered as if remembering what had happened when Rose's ex 'friends' came to visit her and she had what the nurses like to call an 'episode'. 

You'd think that would try to stop them but no, they were still trying to make Rose forgive them, sending flowers, jewelry, makeup, chocolates ect ect, trying to talk to the strawberry blonde at any given opportunity. Rose rolled her eyes at the thought, good luck with that. She still held a grudge with the lunch lady from 2 grade who gave her milk instead of apple juice. Bitch. 

Lily looked at her sister sadly, as if able to read her mind and asked gently "Are you ever going to forgive them?" and she paused thinking.

Bellatrix had become her close friend in such a short time, she'd only been at the school a few months though it seemed like days and had formed some strange bond to the girl, heaven may know why but Rose certainly didn't. Lucious and Narcissa and Regulas were so protective, and though they tried to hide it, caring and kind, they hexed anyone who tried to hurt her and went to great lengths to converse and include her with plans. 

And the maurders, though not as close had always made her laugh and smile, even on days when she didn't want to and James. James was a different story all together, though once again she didn't know why, they were practically her little Hogwarts family, which is probably why it hurt so much that they left. But she knew she had to stay away, for her sake and for theirs.

"I think I will, eventually, but I can't now. I need to focus on getting better and making sure I don't hurt anyone again." She stated strongly and Lily smiled and nodded proudly, in agreememt.

They both let out a shrill scream and jumped as an owl suddenly bust through the open window and a 'toot' of air was heard from Lily's direction. Rose turned her head, shock plain on her features to look to see her sister turning an astounding shade of red red, as she muttered a dainty "Excuse me."

There was a moment of silence, but that was enough to send Rose onto the floor howling with laughter. Lily crossed her arms angrily, staring at her sister with a scowl and ignoring the warm feeling in her stomach at the image of her sister laughing.

"Oh come on. I was spooked, stop being so immature, I just farted you idiot, we all do it." She growled looking away as Rose continued laughing before the smell hit her and she shot up, her face turning sour is disgust. 

"Lily! what in the bloody hell have you ate!? It smells like something has crawled up there and died, Godric help me. I think my nose is burning." she howled as Lily giggled, before looking at the owl which held a letter in its claws. Walking over to it, she plucked the letter out of its talons and gave it a gentle pet and some water and food before walking over to Rose, who was still coughing dramatically on the floor.

"You killed me, You killed me with your arse." she howled before Lily whacked her over the head with the letter mumbling 'little shit' under her breath. She looked at the letter carefully, reading it through before saying "Its a letter for you, its says its from 'the one who got away' Is it your friend?" 

Rose snorted before taking the letter out of its opener and beginning to read it, "Its from my ex, actually." she, with shock in her eyes before she let out a shrug as she read through it before grinning widely and shrieking, Lily laughed at her sister as she hopped and jumped around the room happily.

"What does it say?" She giggled as Rose threw herself onto the bed next to her. "They are coming to see me, for a visit. Bloody hell, we haven't talked since-" And this she paused, rememebering the incident that caused them to breakup, the same one that caused her to become what she was now. The same thing they never forgave themselves for.

"Well, since forever."

Lily grinned and combed her fingers through Rose's soft locks with a teasing smile. "What's his name?" she asked as Rose stared dreamily stared up at the ceiling, no doubt remembering all of the trouble the pair got into.

She then paused before glancing up at her sister who awaited her answer with a loving grin. And she let out a small gulp before answering softly. 

"Allison. Her name is Allison." 

Silence. Pure uninterrupted silence is what followed her 'confession that wasn't quite a confession but was still quite a big deal as she just technically told her sister she liked girls, just as much as she like boys and was hoping to god she wouldn't be shunned' Rose pursued her lips, staring up at the ceiling and awkwardly awaiting for the metaphorical volcano to erupt. She knows her sister, she knows this would be a big deal, maybe not the fact she's bisexual, but the fact she had chosen to tell her.

"Wait." 

Lily suddenly spoke, breaking through the silence as she practically broke her neck with the force of her head turn to look at her sister in shock, her green eyes wide. "Allison? As in Allison our next door neighbour, Allison?" 

"Why do you think I begged to go to beauxbatons?" She mumbled sheepishly. Allison had deep rooted family there, who she was going to live with where she would be given her letter. When she had found out that Rose could also do magic, just like her, the two had begged their parents to allow Rose to go with her, and after all, who were they to stop two bestfriends?.

When she had been allowed to go, she had moved to france with her closest friend, going to school and forming frienship groups with other people but never straying to far from the others side. They don't really know how it started, their relationship. Maybe it was the drunk kisses in the dead of night, when their other friends had fallen asleep, lips brushing as they giggled breathlessly into each others mouths.

Maybe it was the late night cuddles that evolved to early morning ones, talking about their hopes and dreams, with Rose tucked under Allisons arms, rubbing circles into the soft skin of her dark hip, as Allison ran her fingers through her strawberry hair.

Maybe it was the fact, they knew the other like an extended part of themselves, the soft affection, the willing ears to listen to every problem, the snarky smiles with hidden affection.

No, Rose doesn't know what caused the two to fall in love, though perhaps they had already been in love? And just never realised. All she knew was she was Allisons and Allison was hers.

And then the accident happened, the one that left Rose covered in scars, and hearing dark voices ecoching through the emptiness of her mind. She remembered how Andrea and Leila used to giggle and say that Allison would be the death of her. The joke wasn't so funny when she almost was.


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

_"Ali? Love, where are you going?"_

_A groggy voice rose from the twisted sheets, a messy bedhead of strawberry blonde hair tangled into a bun of the top of her head. Her arm still reaching out towards her only source of warmth,_

_Allison smiled at her softly. "Nowhere baby, go back to sleep, I'll be back in a minute." She lied, her wand clenched tightly in her dominant hand, breathing a soft sigh of relief as her girlfriend nodded drowsily and went back to sleep with an happy sigh._

_The witch known as Allison, turned towards the door with a scowl, muttering a 'Lumos' under her breath that lit up the end of her wand, she had heard a suspicious scratching that was just outside of her girlfriends window, it was the exact same, every full moon, like something desperatly trying to get in._

_She had looked at the wall one morning, after a full night of scratching that her girlfriend slept through, and felt a chill seep into her bones at the deep scratches in the wall. Only centered around where her girlfriend slept._

_All in the same space, not in a random patteren, no. Gods, they looked like if whatever it was took a few more chunks out of the wall, it would cave in. And it would finally get what it wanted._

_She crept as stealthily as she could along the stone wall, hearing the same scratching and knowing she must be close, though now, she heard it accopinied with deep snarling growls and froze. There was only one creature who could make such a noise, the only one who could be responsible for the scratches, the one they had only just learned about in class._

_Gods, why didn't it click sooner._

_So caught up in her own horror and her own stupidity, she bgan to walk backwards, but she didn't notice the sudden quietness. The stillness of the night, as the werewolf stared right at her from behind the pillar seperating them. Golden eyes unfliching. Un caring. Its body still as it panted softly._

_"Allison, RUN."_

_But someone else had, Allison turned, hearing the voice but not recognising it at first, and catching the eye of the hunter who had been waiting to pounce. She sceamed and set off running, not even feeling her bare feet being sliced open, through the empty smashed bottles, or the pieces of plastic._

_She was suddenly knocked to the side, weightless in the air, her wand, not held tight enough flew from her grip, seemingly in slow motion before gravity pulled onto her and yanked back onto the unforgiving ground._

_Her leg had splitered, the bone peaking out through skin, obviously broken, caused her to howl but still. She quickly spun on her back, to see the wolf raising his out of proportion forearm, readying for its final strikes. Only for a small body, barely even half of its size, to slam into its middle with the force of a battering ram, and tackling it to the side._

_The only thing, Allison had noticed was strawberry, strawberry blonde hair, and the glimpse alone was enough for bile to rise in her throat._

_Rose._

_Allison felt like the was watching from outside of her body, as the wolf tore into her girlfriends neck, long arms raising up and striking down, the splatters on blood reaching her and marring her paling face. Her girlfriends, wide and unseeing eyes, staring into hers with her mouth open in a silent scream._

_"ROSE!" she finally screamed, yelling her name over and over in such anguish, whithering around of the floor, feeling like death itself would be a blessing to her, that the crucious curse, would feel more like a pinch, compared to the pain she felt of watching her girlfriend choke on her own blood._

_The lights inside the school began to flicker on, teachers coming out to investigate the noise. The werewolf had long since scurried away, while Allison had dragged herself over to her girlfriends body. And thats how they found the two, Allison holding her girlfriends cold, still body in her arms as she screamed to the heavens above, Dark blood dying the strawberry blondes hair black._

When Rose had left Beauxbatons, the last conversation she had with the girl, was when they broke up. Allison couldn't cope with the guilt of it, she had broke down, telling Rose that whenever she looked at her, all she could see was a mistake she had made which had almost cost her life.

It seemed though, something had changed her mind. Possibly the news of Rose losing her mind had reached her too, and she had come to see if it were true.

"I knew it!" Lily shrieked, causing Rose to freeze and look at her sister with wide eyes and shaky limbs, breaking out of the trance like state her memories had put her in. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I think you forget, I used to have to share a room with you both when you came home in the holidays, and you weren't exactly quiet." Rose paled before scowling at her sister angrily and hitting her with her pillow as she laughed. "And you couldn't of said anything? Do you know how bloody hard this was? Keeping it to myself."

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen."


	14. CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Waking up lately had been hard for Rose, going to sleep had been even harder. Everytime her eyes closed it was to a quick flash of taunting grins, bloodied ears and the phantom pain of carved words and dark curses. Most nights she woke sobbing and screaming into her pillows, her pale hands clenched tightly into her golden blankets and body jerking with unnatural movements.

It's times like these where Rose was happy she had came to Hogwarts, because sure enough, everytime she awoke like this the painting guarding her room (a lioness with cunning green eyes) would desert its painting to run across the castle and awaken Lily, who beary eyed and weary, would stumble after it, and coax her sister back to sleep, rocking her gently and singing softly.

Honestly, Lily was the one thing keeping her sister sane, whatever would she do without her, Rose didn't know, and she didn't plan to find out. 

"What was this one about?" 

Lily asked, watching as her sister began to untangle herself from her sheets, face twisted into a scowl and eyes looking older than they ever had, hollowed and haunted. It was strange, looking at someone you had spent all your life with, and hardly being able to recognise the person looking back at you. 

"The usual. Gumdrops and lollipops."

Rose hissed, throat raspy from no doubt screaming herself awake once more. Finally becoming free from her sheets, she strolled over to her wardrobe and went to take an over-sized jumper out, the dark maroon one she had practically lived in for a week before her eyes caught something else and she froze. 

She brushed her fingers over her uniform gently, electing to ignore the tremors in her fingers as she did do. Her eyes closed tightly, mind flashing as she imagined the uniform drenched in her blood, before she shook her head, eyes snapping open, determination shining through them an without a moments hesitation began to pull her uniform out of the closet. 

She couldn't be afraid forever. 

"What are you doing?" Her sister gasped, not believing her eyes and shooting up from her position on the bed. Dumbledore had allowed the youngest Evan's a break, assuring her that as long as Lily would give her the notes of the days classes, Rose would be allowed to rest without leaving the confides of her room until she was ready for human interaction once more. 

He'd even designed the room for the girl, the wallpaper being a bright lovely red, the drawers and wardrobes painted black with gold details around them, the room was truly gorgeous, and Lily sometimes found herself jealous of it. 

"I've got to leave this room sometime right? Why not today." 

Rose replied, sounding alot more calm then she felt as she grabbed the ends of her top and pulled it over her head. Lily, who had been staring at her sister in shock, quickly averted her gaze, face twisting at the sight of her sisters gnarled back. 

It wasn't as if she was ashamed of Rose's scars, she knew her sister had been through hell and yet here she was, still fighting, but everytime Lily seen those thick raised puckered lines, she felt bile begin to pool in her mouth, at the thought of what her sister had been through to obtain them. 

"Plus, Peeves told me the rumours speculating about me have been hilarious. Did you know that apparantly I fought a dragon to protect the school? And the only way I was able to win was by making it fall in love with me?" 

"Of course I do, who do you think created the rumour?" 

There was a sly smile pulling up at Lily's plump lips, before the two sisters started to howl with laughter, shoulders shaking and forgetting their traumas temporarily, instead happy to just share a moment of happiness in these dark times. 

Lily wiped at her eyes, feeling the moisture clinging to her finger before standing up and walking over to her sister. "I know you're going to gag, because you're an asshole, but I am really proud of you, Rosie." 

Sure enough, Rose made an intense gagging sound, clutching her stomach and bowling over while Lily rolled her eyes at the dramatics of it all. "Godric help me, hurry up and put some clothes on. I'll meet you outside, idiot."

The strawberry-blonde chuckled to herself as her sister stormed out, eyes lighter then they had been this morning as she tugged her short-sleeved white shirt over her head and began to button it up with steadying fingers, ignoring the fact that it seemed baggier than usual. Trying to not imagine the blood stains covering this one. She went to tug on her robes before pausing and glancing at her pale arm. 

The words 'MUDBLOOD' glared back at her, still looking as fresh as the day it had been done, a dark enchantment that non of the nurses and doctors tending to her had been able go undo, the letters were uneven, she noticed, now that she was truly staring at it and it said something about Rose's character when that annoyed her more than the word itself. 

She scowled to herself, before rushing over to her drawers and pulling out a thick bandage, starting to wrap it around her forearm in quick succession until the word could no longer be seen. Despite the quite possible mile-long of heavy material, Rose felt more light then she had in a while.

Just one more week.

She thought to herself desperately, throwing herself on the bed and wresting the tights onto her marred thighs, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

Just one more week before Allison arrives. 

Tugging on her skirt with ease and snarling when it sagged against her waist, she reached back into her drawers and pulled out a belt, she hadn't realised she'd lost so much weight. 

Then again, being traumatised and afraid of your own goddamn shadow would do that for anyone. Hell, the other night she had awoken to the fact she tore a good chuck out of her hair, Lily had to give her a quick haircut and style to hide it before remembering they had magic. 

Sometimes, Rose worried that Lily lost more braincells the more time she spent with Rose. Petunia was right, the two red-headed sisters really were two halves of a whole idiot. 

There was a knock that brought her out of her musing, she pretended to ignore the flinch she gave at the small noise and instead grabbed her robes and threw them on, rolling her eyes when they hung off her frame too, she'd have to ask someone that wasn't Lily to alter them, godric knows the girl would just kick up a fuss, she turned to to run out the door before pausing. 

She spun back round, back towards her bed that was still unkempt and messy before reaching under the pillows, clenching her pale fingers around the long object before slowly pulling out her wand. There was no chance she was going to forget the again, never again. 

"Would you hurry up! I want to get breakfast." 

Lily shouted, causing her sister to roll her eyes, she took one last glance around the room before rolling her shoulders, once, twice, three times, then straightened them and strolled out, false confidence radiating from her being as she linked arms with her taller sister.

"Let's go, though, if you eat another one of my hash-browns, I'm going to shave your hair off. " 

"Do it, I'd rock being bald and you know it."   
_________________________________________________

The two sisters strolled down the hallways, one pretending to ignore the fact she was about a minute away from a panic attack, while the other ignored the tight grip on her arm which felt as though it was about to be torn off, for the sake of her sisters ego. 

"I can't wait to see everyone's face. Have you even heard the rumours I didn't come up with? Someone thinks you've eloped with a centaur." 

Rose snorted, heart calming from where it pounded against her chest as she grounded herself to her sisters voice, ignoring the students passing them by that took a second glance at the short strawberry-blonde, eyes wide before whispering to their friends in shock, no doubt reeling from the sight of the new Hogwarts 'celebrity'. 

"Perhaps I should wear a ring then? Maybe a veil? Y'know have a lil' fun with it." 

Lily scowled, shooting a nasty glare to a Ravenclaw prefect, who just wouldn't stop staring before smirking down at her sister fondly. "You've only been outside for what? Five minutes? And you're already looking to cause trouble. Just what am I going to do with you?" 

They shared a smile, both feeling an overwhelming burst of affection for the other. It was nice, having someone you'd know that would always have your back, even if moments prior you had threatened to shave their hair off. Sisters, can't live with them and can't live without them. 

They came to a stop, just a few steps away from the great-hall and Rose felt as though her heart had climbed up into her throat, and no matter how much she swallowed, it just wouldn't go back down. Lily turned to look at her, seeing the various negative expressions cross her face and smiled sadly. "You don't have to do this y'know? It was a big step to even just leave your room." 

Rose almost agreed with her, she had nothing to prove to anyone. If she wanted to curl up back into her bed and sob until her head felt as though it was having some rough hate-sex with an elephant then who could stop her? However, she knew if she left now, there was a good chance she'd never get this close again. 

"No. I'm ready, let's do this." 

She purred, red-stained lips curving up into a smirk before she strolled in, Lily trailing behind her with a proud little grin. The great-hall silenced at the sight of the strawberry-blonde, before it practically burst alive with whispers. Perhaps they were just really shocked that she hadn't turned into a lioness and went off to live her life into Africa. 

Godric where had that one even come from? 

"Rose!" 

A voice called and she turn her head to see Lily's friend Alice waving her over, a bright smile on her little face, her short blonde hair curling around her ears. Rose grinned back, reaching behind her to link fingers with her sister before tugging her over to go sit with the girl. Walking past four very familar boys who were staring up at her in shock, one of which having what looked to be a sausage hanging out of his mouth who's name rhymed with lirius. 

She flinched at the sight of them, making eye-contact with James who stared at her mournfully before looking away, electing to ignore it and them before taking her seat beside Alice, who flung her arms around the girls neck happily before pulling herself back sharply when she felt the girl tense.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Is it okay if I touch you?" 

Rose raised her eyebrows in surprise, sharing a look with her sister before nodding. Grunting softly when the small round-faced girl re-wrapped her arms around her neck tightly. "I'm just so happy you're alright! Poor Lily has been so worried!" Alice mumbled, pulling herself away before smiling brightly. Opposite her, Lily was beginning to turn red in embarrassment. 

"Oh, has she now?" Rose purred, lips pulling up into a suave grin as she stared at her sister, eyes lighting up in amusement.

"She's exaggerating, I was worried about the amount of chores I'd have to do with you gone." Lily snapped back, beginning to pile up her plate with hash-browns, sending a warning glare at Rose as she faked going to grab one. Alice laughed watching the two, honestly, with the way Lily was she'either be singing her sisters praises or telling Alice about how much she wished she'd drowned her at birth. There was no inbetween. 

"Come onnnnnn." Rose said, dimples finally making their appearance as she smiled at her sister, obviously finding her sister loving her hilarious. "You love me." 

Lily rolled her eyes, neither confirming or denying as she began to shovel food into her mouth, giving Rose the 'look' for her to do the same. Suddenly, another body filled the space next to the red-head, Marlene with her honey-brown hair thrown up into a bun smiling at Lily before taking a double-take at the sight of Rose. 

"Woah! Thought I was seeing double vision there. Nice to see you're alive, Rosie." 

"Only Lily gets to call me Rosie." She replied with a straight face, before smiling at the girl she hardly interacted with, but, from Lily's letters from when she was still at Beauxbatons, the girl was a good friend, if not a bit ditzy. Marlene smiled apologetically, before taking a bite of toast, Rose doing the same and letting their conversations wash over her.

This was good, she thought to herself. If she could just make it through today then she'd be able to face anything else that came her way. 

"Well, well, well, Mudblood survived did she?" 

Rose gave an involuntary flinch at the word, remembering pain and screaming and death. Before she shook her head to try and clear those thoughts, looking up into the face of Malia standing behind her, a girl she had hardly even remembered.

Unknown to Rose, her eyes flickered dangerously between green and something darker. 

"What the hell did you just call my sister?" Lily growled, face turning as red as her hair, only this time in anger. She hasn't even given her sister a chance to reply, too filled with rage at the girl in front of her as she shot up from her seat.

Hadn't her sister been through enough without some entitled pureblood trying to bully her?

"Oh, someone's testy. Is it your time of the month?" At this, she sent a vicious grin at Rose who frowned in confusion before her expression cleared. Ah, they still thought she was the werewolf it seemed. For a moment, she envisioned reaching up and slamming the dark-haired girls head against the table until she stopped breathing before her eyes went wide. 

That wasn't a good, that was definitely not a good sign at all. She stood up, trying to get ready to leave, hands begining to tremble as her vision became blurry. Too much, this was all too much. Where in the hell were the teachers when you needed them?

"At least one mudblood knows her place. But you Lily, I think someone will have to teach you." 

Rose watched, as if in slow motion as Malia reached into her robes for her wand, Lily a second too slow and realising it with wide eyes and something inside the strawberry-blonde just snapped.

She reached forward, grabbing a fist-full of long dark hair and twisting it for a sturdier grip before slamming the girls head against the table with a mighty thump. Bringing her back up as Malia gasped, blood tumbling out of her no-doubt broken nose and split lip, clinging to Rose's pale and scarred wrist only for Rose to slam her forward once again, head bashing against a plate and breaking it. The best way to describe what Rose was feeling was flight or fight, and this time, she was going to be fighting. 

She ignored the gasps around her, the screams, the laughs and chants of 'fight, fight, fight.' Instead she leaned closer to the girl, eyes dark and smile twisted as she whispered. "Threaten my sister like that again, and the next thing I'll break is your legs, it'll be hard to spread them when they're in casts." 

She raised Malia's head again, no doubt about to keep going until the girl could no longer move only for strong and thick arms to wrap around her fragile waist and pull, pull, and pull her away from the bloody mess of the girl. She struggled, lips pulling up into a snarl, hearing Lily demand that the 'toe-rag, drop her sister' before she was finally yanked out into the hallway and away from the mess she had made, she could idly hear heeled-boots storming after her, but the person holding her began to run, going left and right and around and around.

She could feel panic swelling up inside her, the further she was dragged away from Lily and when she caught sight of the forbidden forest through the glare of a window did she begin to scream and yell, fear seizing her body as she begged to be let go, kicking and biting what she could.

"Rose- would you cal- I'm not going to hur- !" 

The words echoed around her head but she could barely hear them, her ears feeling as though she was underwater, eyes blurring and breathing raggered as she shook in their grip, everything hurt, why did everything hurt?

"There you go. Just breathe okay? I've got you, you're alright, you're safe." 

The voice hushed her gently, slowly lowering her to the floor but not letting her go, twisting their body so they blocked the view of the forbidden forest, realising that it what set her off. They brought their wand out, quickly pointing it to the other windows and with a quick spell, shutting the blinds, feeling the girl go limp in their arms causing them to exhale in relief. 

"You're okay, Rose. I've got you." 

She tensed in their grip, recognising the voice as it finally, finally registered in her ears. For Godric's sake, like her day could truly get any worse. Honestly, why do bad things happen to good people? She knew that voice, and at this moment in time, good god did she despise it.


	15. Chapter 15

**When the voice finally registered in Rose's flushed ears she quickly shrugged herself out of their hold, bright eyes alight with a justifiable anger.** Their arms softened, allowing her to tumble away, and when she turned around, it was to the sight of James Potter, kneeling down beside her and looking every bit a kicked puppy. _How dare he_ , she hissed at herself, the words that wanted to come out lodging in her throat and feeling like ash upon her tongue, how dare he look at her like that after everything that happened.

She twisted her body, trying to stand, trying to get away from him but her legs shook, straining under her weight and causing her to crash against the floor, she held her hands out to steady her, only to see they were shaking too, skin paler than the dead and cold to the touch.

If the red-headed girl looked as she felt, then she looked like a corpse. 

James stood up with an ease she was jealous of, and walked towards her slowly, not making eye contact and looking like he was approaching a wild injured animal, which, she supposed, in a way she was. 

"Here, let me." He murmured softly, eyebrows furrowing as he pressed a gentle hand to her shoulder, his other one going to clasp her wrist but she snarled dangerously, he didn't get to touch her, no one got to touch her, not anymore. Rose ripped her arm out of his grip, kicking out with her leg and crawling backwards until she hit the wall, breath coming out in panicked gasps as she glared at him.

" _Don't_ touch me." 

A muscle in his jaw twitched before he nodded solemnly, moving backwards away from her, giving her the space she desired but not too far, in case she needed help and squatted down slowly, staring into her eyes all the while, trying to tamper down her unease to the best of his ability, but feeling as though he was out of his depth. 

"Why'd you drag me out here." She said, upper lip trembling and eyes begining to sting as she tried to hold herself together. But that was getting harder and harder, she felt as though she was made from paper mache and sticks, always ready to break as soon as the pressure was placed down on it. She was different now, everyone could see it.

"Well, it was either me or Mcgonagall." James murmured, hardly louder than a whisper, not wanting to break the fragile air that had built around them. 

"I'd rather it had been Mcgonagall." 

The red-haired girl looked to the side, feeling bile rise in her throat the longer she looked at him. Perhaps, on a certain level she was overreacting, James and his friends hadn't been the ones to torture her on that dark night, and yet everytime she looked at him, it was all she could see. Blood, hers and theirs, pain, fear, darkness drowning her out like a lost sailor at sea. 

"You know-" She began, finally looking back towards the boy, who's head had shot up hopefully, eyes shining with something she couldn't place. "I keep going back through the night we met, wondering why you four decided to be friends with me, I mean, from what I heard you were all a tightly knit group, so why me?"

She asked rhetorically, enjoying the flash of fear that had crossed the paling boys face as his mouth opened and closed in quick succession, trying to force the words out to his defence as he finally figured where the conversation was being taken.

"And then I realised, I had something no one else had, a sister who you were in love with and _oh_ so desperate to impress. And what better way to worm your way into Lily's heart by being friends with her poor _traumatised_ sister." Rose spat, bright eyes filling with a dark rage as she stared him down, waiting for the excuses but nothing happened.

Instead, he sighed and wrapped a loose arm around his knees to bring them into his chest, looking as exhausted as she felt and older than a boy his age should ever have to look. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "It started like that yes, but we actually came to enjoy your company before..."

"Before a simple case of misunderstanding led to me being _tormented_ by you. And your friends of course, one of which _I_ took the fall for."

"I know, we know and we're sorry-"

" **Sorry doesn't cut it.** " She found herself snarling, sounding every bit the monster she was starting to feel like. "Godric, I shouldn't _be_ this hurt, we hardly knew each other, were hardly best friends and yet, gods I wouldn't speak to my worst _enemy_ the way you spoke to me that night."

James turned away, face ashamed and skin taunt around his knuckles from where he was gripping onto his knees. He had never wanted to be seen as that, a bully, and yet everything she had described to him, was that definition. He looked back at her, mouth once again opening but nothing came out, what else was there to say?

Rose scoffed, pushing back against the wall with a grunt until she began to stand, bruised and breathless but _still_ standing. She brushed across her uniform, collecting imaginary dust before glaring back down to Potter, who still hadn't moved from his position on the floor and smiled a smile that was full of too much venom to be kind.

"Now listen closely asshole, if you or one of your little friends come near me again, and I'll kick your dick so far up your fucking throat, it'll replace your _tongue._ "   
_________________________________________________

Professor Mcgonagall was a stern faced woman, who's hair was already streaked with grey and lips pursed so often they gave her the permanent expression of displeased and frustrated. And Rose found herself loving the woman's straightforward approach to well, _everything_.

It hadn't taken the witch long to find the strawberry-blonde, who wasn't exactly hiding away, and when she did, she had simply given her a stern look, glasses low on her nose and eyes harder than steel before a she said a prompt and curt "Follow me."

Which, of course, lead Rose to now, sitting in the woman's office on a chair opposite her large mahogany desk, trying to avoid the Professors deadly eyes by glaring at the wall.

"In all my years of teaching, I have _never_ seen a student act so _viciously._ Especially not someone belonging to my own _house._ " She stated, not shouting which was a surprising development, but the steady and strong tone of voice had Rose shrinking in her chair all the same, that sort of voice could command armies. She had a sneaking suspicion that it was the accent lacing her words that did it.

"What on earth did that girl do to deserve such punishment?" Mcgonagall asked rhetorically, lowering her glasses once more so they touched the bottom of her nose, giving the girl stern look, disappointment shining in her eyes.

"I would of thought you'd have your eye witness accounts on hand, professor." Rose said, crossing her arms over her chest and stubbornly avoiding the way she could feel her lower lip wobbling and eyes stinging with unurshed tears. She was a monster, a being of darkness that bubbled under her skin, screaming and ringing inside her head, and lately it was _always_ there. She hadn't felt _**herself**_ ever since that night in the forest.

The professor sighed, folding her hands across the table and leaning forward to look the girl in the eye, "You are not on trial, miss Evan's. At least not yet. Now, your events of the altercation please."

"She called me some names, y'know, the other word for 'muggle-born' then when Lily tried to defend me, she went for her wand. And I- I don't know Professor, something inside me just snapped. She was going to hurt Lily, and I couldn't allow that." Rose's eyes fluttered shut, feeling a tear roll down her cheek which she stubbornly brushed away roughly.

It was silent for a few tense moments, the only sound in the room being the ticking of a clock on the stone walls near the strawberry-blondes head, who twitched slightly ever time it did so, annoyance radiating from her being in waves. If she was being expelled or worse, arrested, she'd rather be told now, instead of drawing it out.

Finally, Professor Mcgonagall sighed. "Luckily for you, Miss Evan's, your story matches the witnesses. Even Miss Black came to your defence against her house-mate."

Rose bit her bottom lip harshly until the taste of metallic washed over her tongue, the pain forcing her to keep her focus as she watched the elder woman begin to jot something down on a piece of parchment in front of her, quill moving languidly in rough strokes as she muttered under her breath, no doubt writing up the incident properly.

"Now Miss Evan's, I hope you realise I cannot let you off without a punishment." She said, quirking a brow over to the girl as Rose nodded to herself, meeting the woman's eyes calmly. Mcgonagall stared at her for a few quiet moments, and whatever she seen in the young girls eyes caused her to visibly soften, sighing once more before moving her things to the side to look at her properly.

"I know you've had a hard time of it. No one should have to go through the things you have, especially at your age. That's why Dumbledore and I will fight to make sure you won't be expelled." She told her softly, watching as Rose visibly sighed in what she hoped to be relief.

"That being said-" The professor continued, straightening her back and shuffling the parchments into a neat pile, straight back to business it seemed. "If another incident like that is to happen, there will be no mercy is that understood?" She asked, looking over her glasses.

"Yes ma'am." Rose murmured quietly, trying desperately to feel shame for what she did, hell, even slightly guilty but coming up empty. All she felt lately was numb, like she was nothing but darkness made flesh. However, if there was one thing she was always good at, it was faking it til she made it.

"Good. Three months of detention, I want you here every night at 7 o'clock on the dot, _and_ I want an essay on why violence is _never_ the answer. You're dismissed, Miss Evan's. I believe your sister is waiting for you outside."

Rose stood up from the chair, resisting the urge to wince as her body ached, feeling as though she was being swallowed by the floor below her, making each step she took drag, like she was being pulled down by quick sand but was too tired to try anymore. Everything hurt, and she was such of it, she was too young to feel this tired.

Her hand reached for the large wooden doors, pale fingers clenching around it before Professor Mcgonagall stopped her in her tracks once more. "If Miss Tate's harassment continues, come straight to me and I'll make sure she is dealt with. No Gryffindor of mine will be bullied, not on my watch."

They left the conversation at that, and the second Rose was out the doors she was bombarded with a flash of ginger hair before her sisters arms were wrapped tight around her, her small chin digging into where her shoulder and neck met as she clung to Rose's back, sighing in relief.

"You're such an idiot."

Lily seethed into her scarred shoulder, not even minding the grizzly puckered skin pressing onto her face, just happy to have her sister in her arms where she was safe. Rose didn't reply, just hugged her tighter with a sigh and allowed herself to be dragged away, wanting to put the day behind her.

The two unaware of dark eyes staring at them as Bellatrix Black watched them go, hand clenched tightly around her wand as she followed silently, making sure that no one seeking revenge for their damaged house pride followed after the red-heads. Rose wasn't going to get hurt anymore, Bellatrix had decided, and if anyone tried to, they were going to find themselves in a very _dangerous_ situation.

As soon as the two went to Rose's dorm, the young Slytherin stepped out of the shadows, staring at the lioness painting that stared back at her calmly, used to the wild-haired girls presence due to the countless nights she'd sleep outside, before Bellatrix turned back around, this time, heading towards the medical wing, shrouded in the darkness of the night.

She was going to show Malia exactly what happened when you messed with what belonged to **_her._**


End file.
